The Hunter and the Huntress
by PomPomPop
Summary: Greek mythology AU: Artemis's Huntress, a group of immortal maidens, are lead by the regal and loyal Elsa Arendale. On trip to Olympus, Elsa gets one of their old enemies angry and they decide to take revenge. When the leader of the enemy, Jack Frost saves her from his own people, Elsa questions everything that has been once taught to her. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Awkward Introductions

**Chapter 1: Awkward Introductions**

_I am an impulsive (ish) human being guys... I don't know, I just randomly thought of it, and thought it would be fun… If you like it, leave a review, so I can see you want to hear more_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_Definitions _**

_Artemis – virgin goddess of the moon, has a band of women that pledge to be maidens (no boys whatsoever) in return for immortality_

_Apollo – God of the sun, twin brother of Apollo (he actually doesn't have band of boys, but I'm going to make him. He's playful and a talented musician_

_Huntresses of Artemis – a collection of women that have stayed virgin all their life to serve the goddess Artemis _

_Hunters of Apollo – people I made up that follow Apollo. They are typical boys… what else can I say?_

* * *

It was the Winter Solstice, and I grip my feet against my Pegasus, flying above the clouds towards Olympus. I turn behind me and see over 300 Pegasus following me. I glance up at the moon, whisper a prayer to Artemis, and rush towards one of the clouds.

I ran into the clouds, but instead feeling the cold water, I immediately feel warm. Not uncomfortable warmth, but loving warmth that crept through my veins. I open my eyes and breathe a sigh of absolute wonder. The cloud portal transported us to the Great Room of Olympus, the 'waiting room' outside of the Throne Room. As followers of Artemis, we came here twice a year, and accompany our Ladyship to the meeting, and see her out. Then we would go and continue the hunt.

The 'waiting room' was more like a hallway, with Greek pillars on both sides, with marble busts of the respective gods in between them, the most important ones (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades) closest to the door of the throne room. The entire room was bathed in a golden light. I smiled to and willed myself to take in

"Elsa, are you admiring the view again? Honestly, we always get the most useless Head Girls" snapped a voice behind me. _Megara_.

I glared. Megara was so unlike her mother. She was the daughter of our last head girl, Zoella. Zoella was amazing, and was one of my best friends. Unfortunately, one day, Zoella fell in love with a Hunter of Apollo, and she broke her vow with the goddess Artemis and ran away. The man that Zoella ran away for made love with her, told her it was all a dare and left. Zoella was heartbroken. She could've died, but she didn't, and she had a child named Megara.

When the huntress broke her vow with the goddess, so her immortality was taken away from her, so as she died, her last wish was for Megara to join the hunt. Artemis respected her, and granted her dying wish, but I bet that everyone here wished that she didn't accept Megara.

Megara was the polar opposite of her serene and calm mother. She was a tornado of anger and a snob. She couldn't shoot arrows, but she walks around with a frightening dagger strapped to her thigh. She is a loudmouth and pushes people's buttons. Worst of all, she detests her own mother for disobeying the goddess.

The only good thing when Zoella left was that I took her position as Head of the Hunt. I wasn't great at battle, but I was a thinker. I would win battles without force, but with strategy and skills. Artemis respected me for that, so I became Zoella's successor, and the leader of the huntresses.

"Megara, leave us if you cannot find anything nice to say to those who outrank you"

I grimaced in my head. That was a weak argument. I turned my back towards her and looked straight ahead to the doors. In about thirty minutes, they will open, and the meeting will start. I, being the Head of the Hunt, was required to be inside, and to help create battle strategies against the Old Evils (Titans, if you will, the old enemies of the Gods)

I adjusted my robes, and my cape, as I came here in more professional attire. I was adjusting my bun when I heard a loud hoot come from behind me.

I slowly turn my head around, and I could feel the dislike radiating off my face. The Hunters were here. The same Hunters that stole my friend's life through a pathetic game of 'truth or dare'. I lift my chin, and look up. Suddenly, I felt a hand lace around my waist, pulling me closer to a man.

"Sweetums, if you come with us to the red tents at nightfall, we'll make sure you have a good time" a hunter with red hair and ugly sideburns said to me, slogging his words. Most likely drunk. I look into his eyes, and without a moment's notice, I gave him a slap that echoed through the entire hall of Olympus.

The man's face turned an angry shade of red and let go of me. I adjusted my cape, and took out a box of disinfectant wipes.

"Hothead, I will make sure you regret this, Hans never lets things go" _Did this Hans dude just address himself in the third person_? I thought madly. I send him another evil eye

"If you wanted a girl for the night, you came to the wrong place. If you wanted someone to go on some pathetic one a one-night stand with you, the followers of Aphrodite are over there. Although I know that they'll never settle for a lowlife like you" I seethed at him, with a smirk on my face.

I kept in a laugh as I saw his face turn from red to purple in a matter of seconds,

"Hans will keep his word, you will taste revenge" he spits in my direction.

He was lucky, if I brought out my arrows, and he would have been made into a bloody wall decoration, right in front of the Throne Room. Fortunately he was saved by the doors opening.

"Head of Hunt, Elsa Arrendale" a voice boomed from inside. I tuned and walked elegantly into the Throne Room of the Gods, Laughing as I heard Hans's words as the door slammed into his face.

* * *

**Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	2. Decisions and Interventions

**Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings**

_Hi! This is just a trial story (if I can call it that) please leave a review/ favourite/ follow to show you want more, since I do have another story going on. ('Complications' make sure to check it out) So if you want more make sure to show it!_

_Happy Reading!_

Elsa Arendale stifled her laughter and changed her face back to the stony expression she had before Hans, or whoever that idiot was, tried to make a move on her.

She walked gracefully with her purple cape flowing behind her. She finally turned the corner and gulped. The throne room was massive with twelve insane looking thrones in a 'C' shape around a holographic globe. On the thrones sat the twelve divine beings.

"Elsa, come sit with us" said a stony voice that boomed across the room. Zeus. She quickly bowed down and obeyed something she normally does not do to a man.

"Elsa, we have found an imbalance in the Earth lately. Well, since you were aware of the industrial revolution, the world has greatly industrialized"

Elsa stared up at him with a blank face. _Right, the industrial revolution_… Elsa remembered that and how she help Zoella recruit some of the women factory workers. How long ago was that? Two years? Ten years? Surely not twenty years.

"Elsa, that happened around 200 years ago. The mortals have changed and whatever they're doing, it is causing a change in the earth. The Polar Regions, your homelands, have been melting, and this could be very dangerous"

Elsa was surprised. 200 years ago? _The last time she had visited civilization was over two hundred years ago?_ She was quite busy with the Hunt, but still, that was an incredibly long time to be away. Then she felt her eyes water. That meant that Anna has died over 200 years ago.

Zeus snapped her out of her daze. "Elsa, we are recruiting you, to try and avoid a disaster. Please go over and freeze them again."

Elsa nodded at Zeus, a simple freezing mission wasn't too hard, and she kept her powers hidden for 200 years, perhaps letting some go would be good for her.

"Of course I can help" she says with a smile. Then a familiar voice on her left spoke.

The Lady Artemis rose from her seat. "Elsa Arendale. You are our Head of Hunt and a very important figure for the huntresses; however, since this mission has no timeline, we will have to revoke your vow if you agree to go on this mission"

Elsa felt her head spin. _Revoke her vow?_ So she'd be kicked off the Huntresses if she went to try and help save the world? How was that fair?

Lady Artemis spoke again, this time in a gentler tone "Elsa, go back and think about it, I know it's unfair, but we cannot stray the huntresses in order for you to go on your quest. And Ancient Vows prevent you from stepping down, that is our only option. Go back to camp and think about it"

-OOO-

Elsa sat in her silver tent, gripping a cup of tea, and sitting near a candle. Of course she wouldn't risk her reputation as a Huntress. If she left, where would she go? She'd been away from the world for 200 years, and according to Zeus, everything changed. No. she had to say here, with her people.

She made her decision. Her membership with Artemis is more important. Elsa sighed of absolute relief. The weight of the decision has been lifted off her shoulders. She would stay here, where she could be who she was and was respected for it.

Elsa blew out the candle and let her hair fall from its prim and proper bun, to her hunting braid. She took off her stiff dress and her purple cloak and changed them for a blue nightgown dress with sleeves. She was about to lie down into the comfort of her cot when she saw a light coming from outside.

"Are the huntresses up and running at a time like this?" she whispered to herself quietly.

Of course it had to be the huntresses. This part of the field was reserved for the Huntresses only, and no one else. Curiosity overcame her as she stepped outside of the tent in her dress, peeking out.

Suddenly, a hand whipped out from nowhere, punching her in her stomach. Elsa doubled over. _Was this a prank from Megara? She knows better than to physically harm their Head. _She thought

Thoughts didn't matter anymore when she was picked up like a ragdoll, with her hands tied and her legs restrained. She was stuffed into a burlap sack and picked up by someone. She heard conversation from the outside.

"Was this the vixen that challenged Hans?" cried

"Yup, she's apparently very high up in the Huntresses as well"

"Glad we'll have some fun tonight"

Elsa was seething with anger. How dare men come in the night and capture her? How dare they take the Head of Hunt in her night robes? Then a more logical question came into Elsa's head;

_Where is everyone? Why was the Huntresses camp so quiet and deserted?_

Suddenly, she was dropped onto something hard. She winced as her entire body fell on her left ankle. She heard a crack and an immense amount of pain shot through her body (Even she's immortal, she can feel pain). She gripped her ankle in there hand and gritted her teeth. Men were NOT going to get the best of Elsa Arendale.

The sack was suddenly torn open a spray bottle came to the opening of the sack. She stared at it in surprise._ What was this odd contraption doing here? _She wondered at the harmless object until it spewed a white liquid all over her. She thought nothing of it until black spots began to cloud her vision and she fell down with a flop.

-OOO-

Light reached her eyes again as Elsa awoke. She was crammed into an uncomfortable position in the burlap sack that she remembered being stuffed into. She tried to move, but pain shot up her legs. '_Great'_, she thought, '_most likely broken'_

Elsa's movement might've alerted someone about her level of consciousness, and almost a minute later, someone tips the bag, making Elsa tumble out in an impressive arrangement of arms, legs and hair.

Hans sat on a chair, looking over her with hungry eyes

"Welcome Elsa Arendale, want to play a game of 'truth or dare'?"

**A little more intense right? Be ready for the next chapter, a bit of a fight scene, and some Jelsa fluff and we get an Introduction to Jack Frost.**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite**

**Love, PomPom**


	3. Slightly Less Awkward Introduction

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Happy Reading! Make sure to review, Follow and Favourite!_

With great difficulty, Elsa gets up from the floor and scooted herself over to an armchair furthest away from where Hans was sitting. Elsa silently whispered a thank you to Artemis, as Hans was too busy eying her than to see her limp.

She stares blandly at Han's eyes, as he watches her like hawk, with a cold smile gracing his lips. Elsa's hands were still tied and her feet were still bound. Although, it was useless for her to even move anyways, her ankle was twisted, so she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"So Arendale, truth or dare?"

Elsa resisted the urge to spit on his face. How could someone like Zoella ever fall for these blithering idiots that followed Apollo? She felt her pockets for anything useful against this idiotic badger, but groaned in annoyance at their emptiness. There wasn't a worse position than this. She was bound and tied with a Hunter glaring at her, and a twisted ankle that prevented much movement from her, and no defence either.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Hans's slimy voice;

"Elsa, darling, pick or I'll pick for you"

She glared at him, and Hans seemed to sense the pure hate radiating off her face. When Hans felt no progress from getting past the icy demeanor of Elsa, he got up and sat on the armrest of her chair, slightly leaning over Elsa. This might've made other girls squeal, but it only caused her great discomfort.

His hands touched Elsa's cheek and cupped her chin. He was pulling her face closer to his when Elsa finally decided that was enough. She pulled her face out from his grip and bit his nose. Hard.

"AARRGGGHH" he cried out, clutching his bleeding nose. She smirked a victorious smile, but it didn't last long. Hans healed his nose in mere minutes and he kicked the armchair. Elsa went sprawling backwards and her head hit the floor. This was definitely not how she planned it in her mind.

Hans had a leg up on her now. With Elsa on the floor, Hans's eyes narrowed and he took out his hunting knife.

Suddenly, a door close to them opened, and some other hunter walked into the room where Hans and Elsa were having their moment. The new Hunter turned to them, stared at Hans's knife and at her position and turned to speak to Hans.

"HANS, we love our women, not torture them" Hans quickly gets off Elsa, mumbling some sort of apology at the Man, leaving Elsa on the floor.

Elsa wastes no time and quickly stands up, ignoring the pain that was racing through her leg. The man unties her hands in a matter of seconds and as soon as he's done that, Elsa goes and unties her legs. She re-braids her hair with a wave of her hand and wiped her face with the sleeve of her chiton. Besides the wrinkles on her chiton, she looked like how she normally looked after a day of hunting.

Attention snaps back into the man, who was obviously in charge.

"Hans, Leave us, Now" the man says, with a threatening type of tone. Hans bolts out the door, but before he leaves, he turns his eyes onto Elsa.

Some understanding passes through their eyes. Hans's murderous look obviously meant that his was not going to end, and it was just the beginning, While Elsa's eyes glared for a challenge; for Hans has turned her to look like a damsel in distress, and Hans better expect a butt-whipping for that.

* * *

**…. So I was just going to end it here…**

**Make sure to Review, Follow and Favourite**

**I'm doing two Fan Fictions at once, and sadly, priority goes to the other Fanfic, so if there is not enough reception, then this will go onto the backburner, and possibly on hiatus….**

**So yeah… make sure to show me you're reading…**

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

-OOO-

**Did you honestly think I was kept you waiting for a measly 600 words? LOL read on… (No but seriously, please do follow, favourite and review)**

* * *

Elsa turned back onto her savior or her destruction, and caught him staring. Mystery Man wasn't using the look that Hans used, but he looked like he was analyzing Elsa, just like what Elsa was going to him. He was slightly taller than her with blue eyes and silver-ish hair (styles in the Hunters are quite strange, no doubt) He wore a loose fitting shirt and a pair of tan pants.

He caught her eyes and he stepped towards Elsa and scooped her up, like what a groom would do to his bride.

"Sir, I ask you to unhand me at once" Elsa says, her voice dripping with venom.

"Elsa, can I call you Elsa? Well Elsa, your ankle is broken, and standing on it would not make it any better"

Elsa resorts to growling as he carried her up a turret of stairs into a private tower. He laid Elsa down on the bed and brought over a vial. She sighed in relief as he poured it over her broken bone, and felt it heal instantaneously.

"Umm… thank you" she stutters, then cursing herself silently

Jack seems to sense her discomfort and saves the conversation. "Now time for formal introductions, my name is Jack Frost, Head of the Hunt for Apollo"

Elsa's mind instantly kicks into overdrive. This was her male counterpart. Myths back in her camp portrayed him as a cannibal, who had ogre features and ate his victims. Jack was nothing like that, he was young and childish looking, and if she had to say it, he was pretty okay looking, and that was coming from Elsa (_which meant he actually looked amazing_)

"Well, hello. My name is Elsa Arendale, and I'm your female counterpart, I'm Head of Hunt for the Huntresses of Artemis"

"Head of Hunt huh, just like me" They settle back into an awkward silence, and he starts talking again.

"You know Elsa, you're very different from all the other huntresses that I've met before, usually they'd be kicking and screaming before I even touched them, but you actually let me help you"

Elsa's eyes flash in anger "are you saying I am less of a huntress than the other girls?" She spite our venomously while Jack's eyes flash with surprise

"No, I never said that, but it was very refreshing, although a surprise. Let's just say that it was a refreshing surprise and leave it at that"

She stares at him with her famous stony expression. He sees and continues to try and carry the conversation

"Elsa, tell me, why is that? Why are some of the huntresses so violent, and others, like you so calm?"

Elsa chuckles, which is rare for her.

"What?" questioned Jack

"I never expected a Hunter to be so curious and ask her psychological questions, what would Plato say?"

He looks at Elsa in surprise, but this time, Elsa continues;

"Well Jack" Elsa begins, with a bit more of a delicate tone "All huntresses have felt enormous amount of pain in their lives, and I mean emotional pain. They deal with it differently. For example, I know a girl named Megara, who lashes out at anyone within a metre of her. Man or women. She's gone through pain before, but she deals with it differently than others"

Jack looks deeply into her eyes and gingery touches her hand. Elsa pulls away slightly. _What would the other Huntresses think if she was caught in the private tower of another boy, mind you, the Head of Hunt for Apollo, Jack Frost?_ She contemplates to herself, rather quietly.

She quickly pushed that thought away when Jack started to talk again

"What pain did you have to go through to do something as drastic as joining the Huntresses?"

Elsa winces. Jack seems to understand that he overstepped, and touched a nerve

"Sorry, Elsa –" but Elsa cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

"Doesn't matter now. Thank you for your help Jack, but I do rather wish to leave"

* * *

**Hi! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and we just got introduced to Jack :D (Well formally introduced) **

**So I hope Elsa is badass enough, and I didn't alter her character too much, (it was a great point brought to me by a reviewer, thanks Dianne!) **

**IF YOU WANT MORE, MAKE SURE TO REVIEW, since I'm in the middle of another story, so if I see this doesn't get a lot of attention, I might put it on hiatus so I can finish my other story (Complications and Distractions, check them out guys ^_^) I love this story, but like I mentioned before, but priority goes to the other story.**

**Review, Follow, and Favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	4. When the Unexpected Happens

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Thanks so much for supporting this series! I had no idea that it would provoke this short of reaction and this much support! I love you all! Virtual chocolate, nectar and ambrosia for everyone (we shall snack like the gods)_

* * *

**_Definitions_**

_Ichor – Blood of the gods, in this story, when you become a huntress/hunter, your blood becomes half ichor and half human, and Gods (obviously) have full ichor blood._

_Poseidon – God of the sea, said to reign an army of monsters under the sea (in this story, I made them Cyclopes)_

_Scalia (pronounced: Scale-Lia) – Elder sister of the sea monster Scylla, who was notorious in Greek mythology as one of the most dangerous sea monsters (this one is a child of my imagination) Physical appearance: kind of like Godzilla_

_Centaur blood – Blood from a mythical creature (half horse, half man) that is highly poisonous, in the myths, this is what killed Hercules (strongest man on earth, demigod, son of Zeus)_

* * *

_**3 weeks later**_

Elsa Arendale raced on her Pegasus across the sky with her hair in a fishtail swimming behind her as she soared through the air. This was the only time she felt truly happy and free. She swerved around on her horse and pulled out her bow and arrow. For a little bit of target practice, she did a dive and sent the arrow flowing into an apple tree she saw.

She pulled up from the dive and ran up to the apple tree to see her shot.

"Perfect…" she murmured to herself. The arrow pierced through a single apple at dead centre, so perfectly that she sees one of the apple seeds on the ground, knocked cleanly out of the core by her arrow.

She took her arrow away from the apple and took a bite. The huntress then got up on one of the branches and sat there, in her own separate peace. Elsa sighed. She loved the gardens of her castle, there were nymphs that tended to her needs, there were waters clearer than the cleanest cut diamond, and mountains that reached further than her hawk-eyes did.

It was a good place to think. Her mind wandered to three weeks ago, during the winter solstice, when she was kidnapped by the Hunter Hans, after insulting his ugly face. She was picked up and dragged in the middle of the night, from her own camp. She looked into the security afterwards, but many of their best huntresses had said that Megara lead them on a nature hike, and the other huntresses were asleep at that hour.

She would have been doomed if not for the other hunter, the Head of hunt for the Hunters, to be exact. Jack Frost, the legendary Hunter, and stepped up and stood up for her, and even healed her afterwards, and not once making a snarky remark about her.

It was strange to her, but she had found peace in the presence of the boy. In her world of girls, there was a lot of competition and drama (heck if you put 200 girls together to live forever, you'll get some interesting results). With Jack, it seemed to click, and it just seemed so peaceful and quiet with him, as if the world suddenly stopped. Elsa silently scolded herself for ending the conversation so abruptly. Maybe she could've gotten some information out of the boy… so many maybes. Suddenly, she felt someone appariate behind her, and soon a shrill voice broke her quiet comfort

"Well, well, look at what the useless one is doing now. Sitting on a tree as her commandeers are outside ready for her" Elsa sighed and looked behind to see Megara's usual self.

"Well Megara, if you told me, then you would have no need to come here, I was practicing you know" Elsa replied, as gently as she could.

Megara only rolled her eyes as she filled in her Head. "So, Lightning Head contacted Artemis about some monster on some mountain, Artemis wants me to get you, blah, blah, blah" Megara said, waving around her arm.

Elsa tisk-tisked under her breath, no one disrespected the King of the Gods, she half expected lightning to strike Megara then and there, but there wasn't (To Elsa's great disappointment). Elsa quickly dismissed the thought and walked into one of the rooms of her grand castle (a perk for being the Head of Hunt)

She walked into the Court of her Castle, and there, in silver robes and a bow and arrow was her teacher and friend, the Lady Artemis herself. Artemis wasted no time and shooed Megara away as she turned to Elsa.

"Elsa, there has been a rather large disturbance in the Pacific Ocean. One of the great monsters of the ocean, Scalia has risen again from the waters. Poseidon is out there fighting himself, but this is the elder sister of the already terrible sea monster Scylla, they're going to need all the help they can get"

Elsa nodded quickly, a quick hunting mission isn't so hard, even the elder siblings of one of the most feared sea monsters was no match for a band of 200 eternal maidens.

Artemis seemed to disagree. "Elsa, since the monster is so powerful, Zeus has ordered backup as well, and my brother Apollo jumped in to help. Elsa, the Hunters of Apollo are going to be there for this mission as well.

_Great._

That was the single thought in Elsa's mind as she remembered what has happened to her during the Winter solstice, when she last saw them

_Just great. _

Artemis noticed no difference in how Elsa was acting, and she continued to list off the list of rules the Huntresses followed whenever they were forced to work with boys.

"Remember, no standing within a metre of them, do not share arrows, do not go into their campground, and try not to talk to them, I've lost enough decent huntresses to those pests" Artemis said, most likely reminiscing about Zoella, before she turned her back to the Huntresses.

Elsa nodded and bowed to Artemis, before grabbing her royal purple cape and her armour and left.

-OOO-

When the Huntresses arrived where Scalia was, they were the last ones to join the party. Poseidon and his Cyclops army already were hard at work battling near the gigantic monster's feet, and the Hunters of Apollo were hear its head, trying to attract its eye. Both parties did little damage to the beast, and Scalia looked more annoyed than hurt.

Elsa saw their losing battle. "Alright girls, thirty of you go help the Cyclopes, Phoebe, please lead them" a short girl with brown hair gave Elsa a small salute and took the girls, with arrows raised, towards the beast.

Elsa looked around, trying to strategically place her girls "Clarisse, take your girls to the back of the beast, and attack from behind, aim for the underarms"

Clarisse, a tall blonde took a group of girls and ran over to the monster, with swords and arrows raised.

"Megara, take a few girls with you and attack the back of its head, specifically the ears and its neck, and the rest of you follow me, we're going to target his face and eyes"

All of the girls nodded, including Megara, who had a smug expression as he and her girls went to their positions. Elsa gave a silent prayer to Artemis and took out her arrows and ran into the battle with the rest of her girls.

-OOO-

The fighting was brutal, the monster was like a building of titanium, with spears, bullets, and arrows barely piercing his skin. Elsa looked around at the damage. Dozens of fallen Cyclopes were being tended by water nymphs, and Apollo's Hunters were by a rock, chanting healing poems and to heal themselves instantaneously. The Huntresses, to Elsa's delight, didn't have a healing camp since none of them were injured yet.

Elsa turned her attention back to the battle at hand and saw the monster swat at a Pegasus in annoyance. An idea popped into her brain.

"Elisa, come here!" she gestured at one of the huntresses riding a Pegasus.

"Elisa, do you mind flying over there and getting the monster to swat you?"

Elisa nodded with a happy nod, proud that the Head was asking her to do a favour. Elisa quickly flew over to Scalia, and Scalia, recognizing the Pegasus, roared in annoyance as she used her hands/paws to swat at the girl and her horse, as if she was a fly.

Elsa reared her bow. She notched an arrow and aimed it at Scalia's eye, which was undefended since both arms were trying to reach Elisa, who was making circles around the monster's head. She followed her target for a while, and let the arrow go. It penetrated Scalia's sea – green eye perfectly, and made her cry in pain.

Scalia moved her head, and at that fateful moment, a spear aimed to the back of Scalia's head misdirected and shot directly at Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened in a second of realization before the spear entered her stomach. Elsa's last look was Scalia falling before she blacked out.

-OOO-

Elsa opened her eyes to be greeted by a crowd of nervous on-looking huntresses. Their best healer, Aphorise, daughter of Apollo, was gingerly looking at Elsa's wound. Elsa looked up onto the ceiling, blandly, and tried to ignore the stabbing pains on her side

"Aphorise, is there anything you can do?" Someone on the left of her asks. Elsa turns her head to see Elisa, the girl that distracted the monster so she could shoot her game-changing arrow.

Aphorise's eyes shot venom at the crowd of Huntresses. "Whoever threw that spear, it was laced with centaur's blood –" the crowd of girls gasped. Their Head of Hunt may not be getting any better anytime soon.

"Someone call out Artemis, She is in serious danger" was Aphorise's final words

-OOO-

It took five minutes flat for Artemis to arrive to the Huntress's makeshift camp in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Artemis demanded no questions from the girls but shot over to Elsa's side. Elsa's forehead was sweating and clammy and her body shook with tremors.

"Who did this?" she cried out, voice booming throughout the medical tent. She took the spear that has been extracted out of Elsa's body and held it

"This spear belonged to a Huntress; I want to know who attempted to kill our Head of Hunt"

Artemis raised the spear into the sky, and everyone looked at it. There was a split second of silence until a voice came from the crowd.

"Oh that's my spear, I don't know what that wretched Elsa was doing with my spear, if she tried to steal it, I will kill her" Said Megara, plucking the spear from Artemis's arm and disdainfully looked at it, as if searching for scratches.

Artemis's eyes flashed with anger, but kept her composure. She narrowed her eyes at Megara and spat out "If you were not protected my your mother's dying oath, you would have been kicked out long ago"

Megara's eyes had a victorious glint on it, and she took the spear and spun on her heel, giving her back to Artemis. Artemis didn't notice that however, she ran to Elsa's dying side, and placed her hand on her forehead, brow furrowing.

Elisa gingerly followed behind "Lady, can you cure her from this?"

Artemis sighed "I may not, neither can you girls. You see, to cure another, blood has to match. What is running in my veins is pure ichor, and if I give it to her, her body will not accept it. You girls have half ichor, and half human blood, but Elsa, she has 3 quarters ichor and a quarter human blood. None of us can cure her"

Elisa's eyes were brimming with tears "Is she gone?" she whispered, trying to accept the fact that their immortal Head of Hunt, after taking down an ancient sea creature, was to be taken down herself by a pathetic poisoned spear.

Artemis's hand gently touched Elsa's cheek, causing Elsa to gently stir. Artemis's eyes suddenly widened and she sprang up so fast that she almost knocked over the cot that Elsa was sleeping on. "The Hunters, they have a man who shares blood type with Elsa Arendale, his name is Jack Frost"

Elisa rushed to her feet after the Goddess. "I'll get him myself"

Artemis looked at her with pleading eyes "Please hurry, I can't bear to lose two of my best huntresses in less than a century"

* * *

**HEY! Hope you liked it! DAMN IT MEGARA, THROWING THAT STUPID SPEAR! If I made any mistakes in my Greek references, please point it out. I hope you like where the story is going, Jack is finally coming again (this time in better circumstances) to help Elsa. Another note, I usually hate skipping time periods, because you miss a lot of the story, but I thought it was necessary here… hope you agree with me.**

**MAJOR ELSA COMING UP! So make sure to follow!**

**Also a big thank you to all those who reviewed/favourited and followed this story, I honestly did not expect this big of a reaction (like it was just a small idea that I had and I decided to write down) **

**Make sure to review/follow and favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	5. Elsa's Story

**Chapter 5**

_So, I reread my previous chapters and I noticed that Elsa's and Jack's characters were really empty, so I'm going to fill you in their childhood and beginnings. I love history, so I decided to incorporate some of that as well. This is mostly Elsa's story, and next chapter is Jack's… then the plot will continue._

**_Definitions_**

_Bubonic Plague – a disease that killed many in Europe. It originated from unhygienic conditions and traveled by vermin in ships (merchant ships) across seas, so all of Euroupe was infected_

Jack was sill tending to his wounds, shirtless and sitting on a cot in their medical tent. The mission to kill off the sea monster was a suicide mission for sure. Out of the 500 hunters that were in his leadership into this mission, over 250 were injured and another 150 were badly hurt. For once in his life, he was very grateful that the huntresses of Artemis were there to save his butt.

It was funny really, the Hunters all said the Huntresses were a bunch of snuck up virgins, and usually treated them like games to be won. If any of them wooed a Huntress, they would be considered 'manlier'. It was a game that the pathetic Hans played _(P.S. When Elsa was kidnapped out of the tent, it was Hans's work; Jack had nothing to do with it)_. Hans. Jack seethed at the word. Hans wasn't even supposed to be a hunter. He was a stuck up snob himself that say his path into glory with the Hunters. He pleaded Apollo to let him join, and when Apollo agreed, he hasn't stopped sucking up to him since.

Jack sighed as he took a bandage off his cut and poured some salve on it, rubbed it and it immediately sealed up. He did this to the rest of the cuts that decorated his body as he thought about his encounter with one of the actual huntresses, the Head of Hunt actually. _Elsa_. Elsa, was an interesting girl, with his 500 years of being on this planet, he's never met a girl so much like her.

She was so reserved, so calm. Jack smirked at the memory when he carried her like a father would to a child, and how she even thanked him. _Thanked him_! No huntress has said anything to a hunter besides 'Piss off' and 'Go away'. He smiled at the time he made her smile.

He quickly shook himself out of his daze. NO. The girl was a huntress, eternal maiden forever, right? He was lying on the medical cot when he heard trumpets coming from outside. Jack quickly washed off the salve and dried himself off, and he went outside. He did a double take as he saw a silver Pegasus stepping through his men.

"Head of Hunt, Jack Frost. I request you to cover yourself appropriately before I deliver your message"

He smirked at the rider, a young huntress that just walked into the Hunter's camp. She had her hands covering her eyes and turning the other way. She might be very brave, or just simply desperate, walking into their rival's camp.

"Huntress, you are now in the Hunter's camp, and I have authority here, look at me and say your message"

The younger huntress lowered her hands, but instead of flushing red, or looking to the sky, or doing whatever in her power to not look at Jack's chest, she hopped off her horse and walked over to Jack, her head only reaching Jack's nose

"Sir Frost, my name is Elisa, from the Huntresses of Artemis. The Lady Artemis requests your presence at once"

Jack lowered his eyes at the young girl, admiring her guts, but just to test her strength a bit more, he pressed the matter.

"What does her ladyship wish for me to do?"

Elisa hesitates, but takes a gamble "Our Head has been badly injured after saving all of your asses from Scalia. We need your blood type to help her"

Jack's mind snaps into motion. _Head of hunt. Elsa. Danger_. Elsa was in danger, and only he could help her. _Perfect_, he has waited for a chance to talk to Elsa for so long

"Take me there" he told the young huntress, and she jumped on the Pegasus, and he followed, with no shirt on. They took off into the sky, leaving the Hunters camp.

-OOO-

Jack jumped out of the Pegasus and ran into the silver medical tent. There, he finds Artemis, in a long silver cloak, clothes of mourning.

"Milady, I am here to help Elsa, please tell me –" Jack pants with exhaustion

Artemis shoots him a disapproving look at his bare chest, throws him a silver t - shirt, and rushes Jack into the tent where Elsa slept. Jack's heart shattered as he saw her broken figure with a huge gash on one side of her body, and the poison dying the blood a dark purple colour. '_She died to save us_' Jack thought, but quickly pushed that thought away. She had to live, simply have to.

"Milady, please leave me and Elsa alone, so I can heal her" Her ladyship looks like on the verge of crying, but quickly nods and leaves.

Jack gets to work. Being a Hunter of Apollo, who is also the god of medicine and heeling, he works incredibly fast. He grinds a few herbs to make a numbing salve and then smears it on Elsa's cut. He feels her forehead and wrinkles his nose. She was out cold. He poured the numbing potion all over her cut and using a needle; he took a pint of blood from his veins and added it into hers. He finally washed her side with mint water, and gave a prayer to Apollo.

Jack's healing spell was working, and as soon as he gave the prayer, Elsa's cuts began to seal itself up. Just then, Elsa moved.

"Shhh, Shhhh, don't move, I'll only make it worse" Jack urges her.

But Elsa, as stubborn as a bug, ignores Jack's protests and turns around to face him. Her face remains stony, but her voice has a joking tone.

"My my, saved by the notorious Jack Frost again, whatever did I do this time?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and have her a smirk "Oh nothing, you just risked your life and saved my people, your people and Poseidon's realm by killing the monster Scalia"

Elsa just nodded and relaxed on the bed. "Jack, did you fix me again? I feel much better."

"Why yes, Elsa, and I am expecting payment. You see, the first time going to Frost Healing centres is free, but the second and third time, there is a price to pay"

Elsa laughed a clear laugh, something that made Jack's heart thump with joy. "And what, do I owe to the man that singlehandedly saved me twice in a month?" Elsa gives him a smirk, as devious looking as Frost's.

Jack wracked his head for a question/favour for him to ask her. His eyes light up as he remembered where their conversation ended last time

"Elsa, remember where our conversation ended last time, and how you said all Huntresses faced some kind of pain, I really want to know, what pain did you have to go through to join the Huntresses?"

Elsa's eyes widened with shock. She didn't expect him to know where their conversation ended, and certainly didn't expect him to quote her words.

"That's right Jack, umm do you really want to know?"

"Of course, I never leave loose ends, you know" Jack grins a boyish grin at Elsa, and Elsa rolls her eyes, but quickly sobers. Elsa goes through a few memories in her head, memories that she tried to bury deep, underneath memories of (somewhat forced) happiness.

"The day I joined the huntresses, well it was a sad and ultimately terrible time" Begun Elsa "I didn't know Artemis at that time, I was an aristocrat in Marseille, France, and I lived with my sister Anna, and my mum and dad, who was a merchant"

Jack looked at Elsa with questioning eyes "so far so good, what happened? Guy broke your heart? Or some swashbuckling pirate took you away while on your merchant ship? Traumatic male experiences any time soon?"

Elsa shot him an annoyed look but kept talking "during 1720, father came home on his ship, after a trip from the middle east, Cyprus to be exact. He brought all different kinds of colourful silks and exotic ingredients. But, we didn't know, his ship also brought back parasites that carried the bubonic plague."

Jack looked at Elsa with a shocked stare. He expected a bad breakup story or something cheesy, but this was not at all what he expected. "Elsa" he said gently, you don't have to say if you don't want to.

Elsa already had a tear running down her face and shook her head; she had to finish what she started. "After father came back, mother hosted a dinner party with all the nobles of the city. We decorated with the colourful silk and the servants created many dishes with the foreign spices. We all ate so much and we didn't know about the plague, or any outbreaks. Slowly, many nobles that attended our dinner dropped dead from the plague, and my father also passed away."

Jack looked at her tear – filled eyes and took his silver t-shirt and wiped her cheeks, and Elsa gladly let him. She grasped his hand, and made Jack's heart do Jumping Jacks again.

Elsa continued with her story "After father died, we were left with all his riches and wealth. Now here is where the men came in. A greedy trader named Weselton was a rival of my father saw our predicament and wanted our money. In order to do that, he went to the city courts and told them my mother was a witch that cast spells on the day of the dinner and killed off many noblemen. She was trialed and since there was so much fear from the plague, she was convicted. The next day, she was burned at the stake."

Elsa was crying now, and her tears stained the covers that she laid on in her hospital cot. Jack took her small body in his hands and gave her a hug, which she returned. Elsa took another gulp of breath and continued

"Weselton took all of our belongings and left my sister and me with nothing. By then, Anna was the last thing I cared for in this earth, and soon enough, she caught the plague as well. The plague spread and soon enough, the doctors were overwhelmed and the hospitals were like death sentences, so Anna just grew sicker and sicker. One day, she ran a fever, so high that Anna pleaded for comfort. I remember trying as hard as I could to take care of her, and when worst came to worst, I tried to cure her myself –" _(this part's important, do you get what she did? The answer is in the bottom) _

Elsa's voice broke as she looked blandly at the tent, with tears running down her cheeks. "But it didn't work, and I believe I made her condition worse. She died that day, next to a river, with me right there. It might've been a good way to die, but I always think that there was something I could do to change the fate's design. When Anna died, I buried her right then and there, next to the river, and I went to a homeless shelter, where I bumped into Zoella, who was our Head huntress of that time"

Elsa's eyes suddenly had a different gleam to it, like instead of living through her worst memories, she suddenly had something new "We hit it off immediately, she became my best friend. When she said she had to go, I pleaded to go with her, and Artemis liked me, so I became part of the Huntresses."

Elsa sighed with a tired smile "I lived over 300 years in this world, living like this"

Jack looked at Elsa, but he had one more question in mind "how did the outbreak finally stop?"

Elsa's face went from blissful to nervous, to anxious to scared to concerned. Then, she mumbled "the winter storm was particularly harsh that year, it killed off the rats and the bugs that carried the disease"

Jack looked at her with newfound respect. Elsa was a girl who was a fighter and went through hardship. Jack saw her sobbing figure, and wrapped his muscular arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close, and planted a full kiss on her cheek, tasting the salty tears that ran on her cheeks. Elsa was surprised, but she felt perfectly calm in his arms. They both stood like that and stayed like that for a good hour before Jack broke the silence with a serious voice

"Well, you completed your part of the bargain, want to know my childhood?"

Elsa looked at him with pink eyes and nodded, ever so slightly.

Jack looked ahead and grimaced. "I wish I could say I was as brave and selfless as you, but unfortunately, that's not the case. You see, I'm an Original"

Elsa looked at him with confused eyes "Original what?"

"An Original Hunter, Elsa, one of the boys what were the pioneers of the Hunters. Unfortunately, that comes with a depressing and cowardly story"

**HI!**

**Do you like Elsa's back story? I feel like her family makes Elsa more relatable and more human. In case you didn't get my hint, **_Anna was dying of fevers so Elsa used her ice powers to try to cool her down, but she didn't succeed and Anna died. That's why Elsa keeps her powers hidden. When Anna died, she might've had a breakdown and released winter, that ended up killing the disease (that's why she felt she could've done more) _**but I will explain more later.**

**Jack's story is going to be very interesting, I can't wait! The next chapter is done already, so tune in tomorrow to find out his story. Then after the background introductions are done, the plot will continue!**

**Wow everyone! I have 35 reviews for the mere 4 chapters that I wrote! That's amazing, keep the reviews flowing, the more reviews promises more chapters!**

**Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	6. Jack's Story

**Chapter 6**

_Hey everyone! so on the last chapter, i received 2 or 3 reviews, and I was just wondering if there was still interest in this story... please respond so I can see who still wants more... if that's not too much to ask... sorry... thanks so much_

_As Always, Happy reading!_

* * *

**Definitions **

_Aura – this is in Percy Jackson and numerous Greek myths, the story goes that huntresses, when blessed get an aura, or a silver glow that protects/symbolizes their immortality. When it fades, they lose their immortality. You can only lose your immortality (in my story) if you a) break your vow with Artemis (you know, had a relationship with a guy) b) poisoned c) suffering from a really bad wound_

* * *

Jack's eyes stared ahead.

"My story is not as brave as yours, you see, I was one of the founding members of the Hunt. Apollo created the hunt in order to upstage Artemis, you see. Unfortunately, the idea didn't catch on fast enough, and there were no recruits who wanted to join, no matter how many parties, girls and fire arrows Apollo boasted"

Elsa looked at Jack with a puzzled expression. '_Where was this story going_?' she thought, but held her tongue

"Apollo didn't want to look bad, so the story goes that he went around the world and shot arrows at random boys, making them half gods. Now, young Jack was living in Burgess in 1799, when the town first got its name. I remember playing outside with my siblings on a skating rink when suddenly, an arrow pierced me"

It was Jack's turn to look down, and Elsa hesitantly gave Jack a hug, which gave Jack some encouragement to continue.

"As soon as it pierced me, I remember my parents yelling my name. I called out 'Here I am' to them, but they couldn't see me anymore. I ran to them, but they passed straight through me. My parents were very confused, I had disappeared into thin air. I tried to show them that I was still there, but I just passed through them"

Elsa looked at Jack with thoughtful eyes, "What did you do to try and catch their attention?"

Jack looked at her seriously "Well, that's how I got my name, the city, after I died, has been hit with multiple snowstorms, and frost showers, so many that I adopted the name 'Frost'"

Elsa asked, her curiosity piping over "What was it before?"

Jack turned crimson and whispered into her ear "Overland, Jack Overland"

Jack continued "when I finally found that it was Apollo that shot me with the arrow, I demanded the effects to me removed, and for mortals to see me. He quickly granted my wish, but then it was already too late. When I got back into Burgess, my family were long gone and I even found the tombstone for my mother and father" Elsa looked at Jack and hugged him again, and he returned it to her.

"I had nowhere to go, like you after your experience with your sister. I went back to Apollo who accepted me with open arms. I first hated him, but I loved the other Hunters, they were just like the siblings I never got to see grow up. I was the 48th Hunter that joined, but we grew into a group of over 500. A hundred years ago, Apollo approached me for the Head of Hunt position, at first I declined, but I was popular among the Hunters, and from peer pressure, I accepted"

Elsa crocked her head and whispered to Jack "do you regret becoming Head of Hunt?"

Jack looked at Elsa with a twinkle in his eyes "Never"

"Never?"

"If I wasn't the Head, I never would've met you"

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, almost sisterly. Elsa closed her eyes and didn't open them again as she drifted off to sleep

-OOO-

Elsa awoke with something cold and sharp on her neck. She touched at and felt the coldness collide with the frost coming off her fingertips, but she quickly placed her hands in her underarms, in attempt to warm them up. It was a fatal mistake however, but she didn't feel it come together until she felt the cold item move quickly and a sharp pain on her neck. Then all went black.

-OOO-

Jack spent the night in the huntresses' guest tents. He spent the night wandering about Elsa and him. He felt enlightened, as he just poured his deepest secret and fear into her. He remembered how it felt to simply pass through someone, like he was nothing, and that was when he found his fatal flaw, isolation. His biggest fear was being forgotten and being alone.

Jack smiled, he was never going to be alone with her though, someone immortal like him, and matched him perfectly. It was funny, once, he pleaded with Apollo to let people see him, but as soon as he understood the true meaning of immortality, he kept away from all mortals. Immortality meant loneliness forever, years fly back like weeks, and time becomes meaningless, mortals die, but immortals live on.

Jack learnt it the hard way. He remembered a long time ago, in 1819, in England, there was a blonde girl that he fell in love with, or whatever he thought was love. Her name was Rapunzel Myra. The only thing he truly loved about her was her energy, but she was also very vain (obsessed about her hair). That was really all he remembered. They dated for about two weeks, but as soon as she passed her 22nd birthday, she was carted off to marry a noble.

Jack was hurt on that day, and vowed never to have any relations with a mortal again. He was immortal, and all he would do would pose be a burden in their ever-changing lives. Elsa, she was perfect, immortal, kind, and somehow, her oppositeness brought out the best in him, something that he wondered how she managed to do it.

Jack got up from the cot, yearning to see Elsa again. He grabbed a shirt and pants and ran to the medical tent, where Elsa had retired for the night. He cherished the memory when he kissed her on the cheek without her snapping. Besides the fact that she was a huntress, Elsa would be perfect.

After Jack was done smiling like an idiot, he walked to the opening of the tent, and was ready to go in when he felt a body slam against his.

'Elsa?' he thought, but when he pried her off him, it was not Elsa. It was a girl with brown hair in a tall ponytail and a silver chiton. _A huntress_. But what was she doing in the medical tent at this hour of the night?

The girl gave jack a seductive look, which threw Jack off guard. _A Lot_. Weren't the Huntresses supposed to hate boys?

The girl's snarky voice cut through the silence like a knife "Honey, if you don't tell anyone about my presence here, I'll make it worth your time"

Jack belched under his breath, what was this girl doing here in the hospital tent? Then his eyes narrowed in on a droplet of red on her chiton and suddenly the pieces clicked together. _Blood_. The girl had blood on her clothes.

He grabbed her wrist and tore the door of the tent, horrified to find Elsa. The girl he left a few hours ago with a few scratches was gone. Instead, her throat was slashed horrifically with a knife. He quickly grabs the knife and raises it to the neck of the girl he found in the entrance of the tent.

"Did you do this?"

The girl gives him a satisfied smirk and spat in his face, which angered Jack even more. Jack didn't have time to deal with the girls, so he took a handful of fabric from her chiton and pinned her against one of the poles of the medical tent, and went to tend Elsa's throat.

He wraps her neck with some herbs and a simple bandage in less than two minutes and leaves the two girls there, one bleeding and one pinned against the wall. Jack runs around the camp and finally finds what he's looking for, the Head's tent.

He tears the tent flap and finds the Lady Artemis. Artemis wasted no time and gets over to Elsa's side in no time flat. She assesses the situation and finds the bloodied knife and loses it over Megara.

"You ungrateful witch, you got away with apparently organizing a diversion to get our Head of Hunt kidnapped, an even attempted murder with a poisoned spear, but stabbing them when they're asleep is too much"

Megara looks at Artemis with first a surprised look, but it quickly merges into a smirk, which angers Artemis and Jack even more.

Finally, Artemis collects herself a and saws in a calm voice

"Megara Chanel, daughter of Zoella Chanel, late Head of Hunt of the Huntresses of Artemis, you are convicted of murder against your elders and is facing trial against the court of Olympus. As of now, you are officially off the Huntresses of Artemis"

* * *

**YAY! It's what we've all been waiting for, Megara has been kicked off! I hear a happily ever after coming our way! **

**I hope you liked Jack's story, and you understood the movie references that I made throughout his story. I liked Jack's story, simply because it parallels so much to his actual character… So that's that… next chapter coming soon! **

**Ok, so im suffering a blow from yesterday, there was a total of 3 reviews… I'm sorry, its actually really good, but I don't know, did you want more action as opposed to Jelsa? I can make that happen if you want… tell me what you peeps want, and I'm make it happen, but please make your voice heard… :P sorry, I was just a bit disappointed. **

**Make sure to review, follow and favourite**

**REVIEWS = MORE CHAPTERS!**

**Love, PomPom**


	7. Down Under

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

_Hey! Holy cow, you people are AMAZING, there were like 20 reviews posted yesterday, and over a thousand of you wonderful peeps saw it! I am still dumbfounded by the numbers… holy macaroni!_

_As Always, Happy Reading!_

_PS. I'm very... iffy about this chapter, leave a review of if you liked it, i'm considering rewriting it... msg/comment your suggestion!_

* * *

**Definitions **

_Hera – Zeus's wife, Queen of the Gods_

_Hades – One of the big Three, King of the Underworld_

_(there are references to many gods, if find interest in them feel free tot do your own research... in other words, I'm lazy)_

* * *

Elsa's eyes flashed with dislike as she sat in a chair in the court room of Olympus, which also doubled as the garden. For Megara's trial, the 'gazebo' in the garden has been transformed into a courthouse. The three judges, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus sat on the top of a pedestal, while the female gods sat to their right, and the men to their right. Elsa glanced around nervously, and her eyes lands on Jack, who flashes a confident smile at her.

Elsa gives him a joking eye roll, but inside, her heart was assaulting her. Her heart raced as she thought about what has happened. Megara, who was her best friend's child, tried to kill her. Now she was going to testify against someone that she should've been best friends with, instead of enemies. Tears flashed in her eyes as she thought what Zoella would have thought at this time.

Suddenly, the big wooden doors opened and three nymphs came in and blasted trumpets. She saw the official announcer come in with a scroll, and he took a deep breath to begin his announcement before being cut off by Zeus.

"Gods, Goddesses and Demi-gods, we are gathered here today to decide the fate –"

"CUT IT OUT, MEGARA CHANEL, ACCUSED OF TREASON AGAINEST THE HUNTRESSES, AND MY DAUGHTER ARTEMIS. WE GET IT" the King of the Gods boomed, looking at the doors with anger in his eyes, obviously, he was not pleased with Megara either.

The doors opened again, and this time, two scary looking guards walked in with Megara in between them. She flashed Zeus a flirtatious smile and rolled her eyes at Artemis. Then she turned her head at Elsa that was in the front row, and glanced at her, then turned around to face the gods.

Elsa was sweating in her seat. Megara just blew her off, like she didn't try to kill her. Then a pounding of metal of wood snapped her out of her thoughts. Zeus banged his thunderbolt against the marble pedestal and the trial began.

**(Please note, I have no idea how a trial goes, so bear with me here…)**

"Megara Chanel, do you agree with the charges laid against you for the attempted murder of Elsa Arendale, Head of Hunt for the huntresses?" asked a serene voice to the right of Zeus. Her gown was ivory white, but the helm of the dress was embroidered with peacock feathers. _The Lady Hera_.

Elsa gulped as she sees Megara, confident as ever, walk seductively to Hera and goes straight up to her face. "Yes" she spits out, as Hera flinches with disgust.

Elsa sees the Lady Hera clears her throat with a little "Ahem-hem"

"Ms. Chanel, do you object to the accounts made by Mr. Frost that you were in possession of the knife that was used to cut Ms. Arendale?"

Megara waltzes off to an open window, and reaches out and plucks an apple from a tree and walks back to Hera while crunching her apple.

"Hera, I don't deny anything, I did everything. It. Was. All. Me" Megara drawls, spitting out each word. Then she adds insult to injury as she says "And I'm proud of it"

Elsa widens her eyes. She takes a peek at Jack and notices his tense position. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, with his back leaning towards the front as if ready to pounce. His hands were held close to his mouth, and Elsa noticed that his eyes were slightly narrowed. She smiles at him and looks back to Megara, not wanting to miss any of it.

"Ms. Chanel, since you deny none of the charges, there will be punishment." Lady Hera says. Soon enough, the courtroom was tossed into discord to decide what the punishment is.

"She should be a farmer. Six millennia behind a plow. Excellent character building" suggested Demeter **(anyone knows where this line came from?... it's pretty obvious… and I changed a word :D) **

"She should wash every one of my makeup brushes after I'm done my morning routine, and scrub them with Hydra-water" suggested Aphrodite.

"QUIET" boomed the King of the skies, Zeus, with a rage in his eyes. Then he turns to Megara and delivers his message.

"Ms. Chanel, the court of Olympus finds you guilty of attempting to murder the Head of Hunt, Elsa Arendale –" he was about to continue when Megara interrupted

"Blah, Blah, Blah, Lightning Head, get on with the story already"

If looks could kill, Megara would be a puddle of plasma on the ground. Even Jack quavered under the death glare that Zeus gave to Megara.

"The discipline sentencing of Megara Chanel is…" Zeus paused for a dramatic effect.

"She will be sent to live in the Underworld –"

Angry muttering broke throughout the courtroom. _The sentence to_ _attempting to kill your superior was death_? That might be the most generous sentence ever, I mean Prometheus got sentenced to have his liver ripped out just for giving his little clay people a gift. Even Megara looked pleased. Then Zeus dropped the bomb

"She will enter the Underworld, alive"

Gasps could be heard all around the courtroom. This was the worst sentence, ever to be given to a demigod (_Megara has half divine blood, and half mortal blood, since she is a huntress_). The underworld was filled with poisonous gas that pains your lungs when you breathe, the ground will burn beneath your feet, water will be unsafe to drink, and food, unattainable by living things. Zeus just sentenced Megara to live the rest of the century in pain and suffering in the underworld.

Then, the silence was broken by soft sobbing. Megara completely broke down and was crying all over the stone tiles of the floor. Even the gods looked shocked; the girl who was flaunting just a second ago now looked so broken. Megara lifted her eyes and locked eyes with Hera.

"Milady, Please. Please spare me from this"

Hera looked at the sobbing heap on the floor with contempt, and bitterly replied

"You should have thought better, girl. Disrespect is not accepted here in the court"

Megara sniffed, and looked wildly for someone else to plead to. Her eyes fall on Artemis, and Megara gives her a puppy – eyes look, but Artemis shoots her a disappointed look, and Megara withers after seeing the expression in her face.

Hades stands up, and shoots a black cloud that land on Megara's feet, eating away at the floor, making a one – way passage to the underworld. Megara sniffs and stands up, beginning to sink into the Underworld, into her doom.

The entire court has their eyes on Megara, and something changed in her. Instead of her sassy self, or even her broken self, Megara stood up with different fire inside her eyes. She stared right at Artemis and spoke in a booming voice that could compete with Zeus's voice.

"Artemis, that's how you say your goodbyes? My mother was right; you are the biggest bitch in Olympus. If I can't survive here on earth, then neither will your precious Elsa"

Megara ran to the stands and somehow developed superhuman strength along the way. She lifted Elsa up like a sack of potatoes, with her kicking and screaming, but Megara overpowered her. Megara walked down the centre, and then, a furious Jack Frost came stumbling towards the girls. With a wave of her hand, Megara had created a push so strong that it blasted the entire courtroom back.

Megara, holding Elsa with a death grip, stood over the portal to the underworld and jumped, pulling Elsa down with her.

-OOO-

Jack quickly ran back to the portal where his (potential) girlfriend was sinking into. He ran and saw Megara jump in, and he did a belly slide on the stone floor to try and grab Elsa's hand. Their hands touched for a single second and they created a single snowflake together that fell into the portal with the two girls.

Jack looked at the portal, ready to jump when he felt a hand holding him back, Apollo, his respective God was looking at him through an expensive pair of aviators.

"Let them go, as I always said"

Apollo takes a deep breath and begins a terrible haiku

_"Girls are not Hunters_

_The Huntresses are useless_

_Let them fall, down, down"_

Apollo bows, as expecting applause, but instead, receives a slap (a hard one) from Artemis.

Jack follows Artemis's gaze and sees the portal close up, he was about to run in when this time, Artemis stopped him

"My brother might be… how can I say this, He's acting like male genitalia, but please, we must find a safer way to retrieve those who have been wronged"

Jack locks eyes with her with mutual understanding, and fights the pain in his chest as he sees the portal close up.

-OOO-

Elsa falls down the portal, and falls and falls. She remembers seeing snippits of Megara's face, but the air quality was getting to her. Every breath induced pain; pain that rippled through her chest like a wave. She suddenly lands face first onto the dirt ground of the underworld.

Elsa feels the pain in her lungs, and her breathing getting shallow, but she strongly stands up again and assesses her surroundings. Then a familiar voice breaks through Elsa's mind.

"Like what you see, Elssie?"

Elsa's brain reeled, and it had nothing to do with the poisonous gas that she was inhaling… She haven't heard that voice in ages, in over hundreds of years actually, she turns around to face her old friend.

**Ohhh…. Cliffie :D **

**So I left a HUGE clue to who she sees… Anna perhaps? Zoella? Or another character? I'll leave you guessing… **

**I KNOW, she's playing victim again :( but I promise that you'll see rebellious Elsa and super-awesome Elsa very soon. She will kick some butt, I just won't tell you who's butt though ;)**

**Thanks so much for the enormous amounts of reviews! It was amazing! I hope you like where this story is going, please leave your opinion :D**

**PS. you deicide Megara's fate... will she die in the end of the story? heroic death, tragic death? etc... **

**Review, Follow and Favourite!**

**Love, PomPom**


	8. A Rift in Friendship

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_Happy Reading!_

_(major plot twist in this one, might go against your wishes Queenof Music :D)_

* * *

**_Definitions:_**

_"Drachma for Charon" – Greeks believed that there was a boat that leads you to the underworld, and the boat keeper, Charon, expected money in return for the ride. The Greeks buried their dead with a coin in their mouths to pay the ferry into the underworld. If you do not pay, you are in limbo for the rest of eternity._

* * *

Elsa looked behind her, and her mind immediately began spinning. The girl behind her was a split image of Megara. She had her long brown hair, and her killer figure, but while Megara had brown eyes that matched her hair, this girl had green piercing eyes.

"Zoella" Elsa breathed, trying to catch her breath. Zoella looked amused at her, and handed her a vial "here, drink this, it makes the Underworld a lot more bearable"

Elsa looked at the potion, and then stopped thinking, and chugged it. It was her best friend, if couldn't trust her, who could she trust?

"Come" said Zoella, motioning for Elsa to walk with her. Elsa briskly walked over, and the two walked together, like old times, through the lands of the Underworld.

Zoella started the conversation "So, Elssie, how hos the world changed in the years since I've gone?"

Elsa shrugged mindlessly "Honestly, after you left, it was like me reliving Anna's death again, I didn't visit the mortal world for a while" Zoella looked silently to the ground and Elsa took this opportunity to ask her friend a question "So what have you been doing in the underworld?"

A flash of anger pierced Zoella's eyes "nothing, I was just wondering around. You see, when I died, I died alone, with no one to give me right of passage, no fricking drachma for Charon. I've been wandering the riverbanks since"

Elsa looked at her friend, shocked by her words "Oh Gods! I'm so sorry, I'm pretty sure that Artemis didn't expect to do your rite, she probably just forgot"

Zoella looked away with a glazed look in her eyes, but then shook it off as quickly as it came from. "So Elsa, how was it taking over my position? Do you like being head of hunt?"

Elsa explained what she did and how her strategy skills helped her most of the way "We battled Scalia, and we were all great in that battle, we saved the Hunters ass"

"YOU SAVED THE F****** HUNTERS?"

Elsa nodded, regally. "Our rift has drifted closer in the 200 years that you were gone for"

Zoella first looked like a madwoman, but then she shrugged and turned her attention onto Elsa again "So how's Megara? Is my bloodline still surviving?"

Elsa looked on the floor, unable to break the news to her best friend. She looked up to see Zoella's expecting eyes. "Megara? Well we didn't get along very well, actually, she hates me. She tried to kill me three times before she got sent here and she brought me here. Actually, where is she?"

Zoella looked at Elsa after she stopped talking and nodded, slowly. "I don't care where that daughter of mine is, all I needed was one thing, and I've got it now"

Elsa looked at Zoella, expecting explanation, when Zoella's hand immediately went to Elsa's neck, opening the wound from the night before, which Megara gave her with a knife. Pinning her against a rock on the floor, Zoella began talking, in a harsh tone that Elsa didn't remember being part of her friend

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to get my position back?" Zoella asked Elsa menacingly. "Artemis kicked me out like trash, even with a baby inside me, A girl"

Elsa looked surprised, bat she was actually very emotionally tired. She was tired of the betraying game and honestly wished for it all to be over.

"Zoella" she said gently "You did fall in love with a guy, and that was against your vow… It wasn't all Artemis's fault, you know"

Zoella looked hurt, then angry. "You are just like them, the brainless followers of Artemis. It's all like that now, people have no compassion for each other, they'd rather see people die than see them succeed. No matter, when I come back, I'll make everyone _care_" Zoella smiled cruelly at the thought, but it left Elsa rather confused.

"Come back? Zoe, we're in the underworld. Heck, I'm alive and in the Underworld. WE can't go anywhere"

"That's where you're wrong Elssie. Imagine my life, scorned and kicked for centuries, and finally found salvation in the huntresses; I met you, and was Head of the Hunt. There was one thing that I never got, LOVE. When that boy approached me, and we slept, I felt love, warmth, and kindness. Then I find out that I'm pregnant, and Artemis won't even look at me anymore. Then, imagine my surprise when you, YOU of all people, take over my position"

Zoella looked at Elsa with a murderous twinkle in her eyes. "YOU. Think of all the years that you have been the Head, years that actually should have belonged to me. But don't worry, I'll be getting them back, very, very soon"

Elsa snaps "YOU CAN'T GO BACK ZOE, YOU'RE DEAD" She looked at her friend, pleading for her to understand

Zoella flashes a smile at her. "That's where you're wrong, sweetie. Obviously, you are not familiar with the rules of the dead. You see, those who are trapped, like me, all we need to do is kill someone who shared the same life as us, and then we'll be set free, we can leave, with the other soul taking our place in the Underworld"

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked in Elsa's mind. She was the reason that she was here, not Megara. Zoella was going to sacrifice her or whatever in order to get her life back. _Megara, Zoella, Megara, Zoella, like mother like daughter. _

Zoella crackled as she drew a knife from her pocket, ready to take advantage of her good position when Elsa tensed and drew her foot upwards. Zoella looked at her with suspicion, and Elsa kicked, hard, at Zoella's chest, and she stumbled back.

"Zoe, if you wanted to kill me, you'd actually have to try. Oh and by the way, as Head of Hunt, it is called treason, even if you are in the underworld" Elsa replies snarkily, while taking out one of her own swords, and a knife, ready for attack.

The two women locked eyes for a split second, and both of them ran to each other, and met together with a sheet of energy and a clang of metal on metal. Their swords struck one another as the two women parried and trusted with no flaws. The floor beneath their feet began to crack, as the girls were fighting to kill.

Elsa had the advantage, she'd come in surprise, and she had practice. She went in, feeling prepared, but lost some of her confidence when Zoella struck. Zoella was the camps best swordswoman, while Elsa preferred bows. That didn't matter now.

Elsa made a beautiful vertical slice that knocked the blade out of Zoella's a little bit.

"What the –" cried out Zoella. Her grip was weak, and when she came back for her offensive blow to Elsa, Elsa knocked the blade out of her hand. The blade fell onto the ground with a metal clang, which startled both Zoella and Elsa. Elsa recovered the fastest however, and elbowed Zoella on her neck, knocking her onto the floor.

"I believe that I declare victory" said Elsa. After the furious fight, she could feel some of the potion's effects wear off, and her breathing was becoming more and more painful with each breath. Zoella gave her a cruel smile, as she watched her friend point the blade at her.

Then, out of nowhere, a blade pierced Elsa's throat, not knocking her out, but enough to make her bleed. "What the –" cried out Elsa, as she looked behind her for her assailant. Megara, a foot away, stood there holding a pocketknife, with bits of Elsa's blood.

Megara looked like doomsday. Her breathing was all over the place, she was bloodied and scared. She had her hair cut short and her chiton was torn beyond recognition. "Mother….." she panted "I've done what you've asked…. Please, give me the potion to take away the pain" **(talking about the potion that Zoella gave Elsa, to make the underworld more bearable) **

In the moment of weakness on Elsa's part, Zoella has managed to get up. She looked at her daughter with disgust and contempt. "Yes Meg, I could definitely take you out of your misery" She took her knife and threw it at Megara. Megara looked shocked for a second before crumpling onto the floor.

Parts of Zoella seemed to drift upwards, but stopped "Pity" she says "Since she was of my blood, the fates do not take that offering from me. Besides, she is just a lowly huntress, you have the gold and I'm not settling for the silver"

Zoella grabbed the knife again and prepared for attack, and Elsa followed. They were soon duelling in the underworld, floor cracked with the evidence of their fight, and ground filled with scarlet blood. The two girls, equally matched by skill, once best friends, have actually taken the fight to the grave.

-The End-

* * *

**Lol NOPE, like it or not, I'm going to stick around :D **

**This chapter was a gamechanger. Some of you wanted it not to be Zoella or Anna, since they were too good, but I felt that with one of them, you could feel Elsa's confusion, and her trust being tested.**

**Next chapter, we'll be following Jack, and his and Artemis's journey to track Elsa. Do you think that Elsa and Artemis are lovers? I tried for them to have a mother – daughter relationship, and not a romantic one, and if you are wondering, Artemis and Elsa are not EVER (in my story anyways) going to have feelings for one another.**

**Did you like the plot twist? Oh and I killed of Megara, in the most grueling death ever (she'll make an appearance in the finale, however) I hope you are satisfied, and I will eagerly await your kind reviews!**


	9. Agreement

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_You thought the story was over? (I hope not… I still have something more to tell you) Well think again!_

_So I took all of your suggestions, and smooshed them together, creating a different storyline…. Well I tried to make it Greek mythology, but after a while, I ended up making many of the details_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**(Please review how you think about it! My goal is 100 reviews for my tenth chapter… do you think that's possible? I'll write review – worthy chapters for you… hopefully)**

**PS. I took all your ideas and smooched them into one big plot... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack was pacing the gardens of Olympus, when Artemis came by him, and willed him to sit down.

"Frost, come join me"

Artemis looked somber in a silver cloak, adorned with crystals. She looked tired and depressed, but as Jack approached, she waved her hand a table with pasteries and tea appeared.

Artemis gave one look at the table and scoffed "Always hated tea parties" she mumbled under her breath. When the goddess saw Jack give her a strange look, she reverted back to her normal self, and they plunged into conversation.

"Jack, do you know why the huntresses is who they are, why most of them even choose to join?"

Jack thought he had this answer prepared "Well, Elsa told me that the girls all felt pain, and came to you to deal with it"

Artemis looked surprised "Yes, that's about it, I'm surprised Elsa told you that, she doesn't like to interact with people much"

"I never really understood that, people are the greatest thing ever"

Artemis looked at him over the rim of her teacup. "Elsa was left alone by all that she thought she loved, perhaps that is why"

Jack looks at Artemis, confused to where the conversation was going

Artemis sipped her tea serenely "Elsa has been isolated long enough, however. She joined me in the late 1700's. Plague"

Jack bit his tongue. Perhaps this was net the best time to tell her that he knew it already.

"That was one of my big mistakes however. When she came to me, she was broken of grief and despised herself. I first thought that some alone time would heal her, but after over 300 years, I have begun to doubt myself"

Jack cocked his head as Artemis continued, in a tone of gentleness, very unlike her, as she was speaking to a boy, and even worse, one of her brother's boys.

"Isolation didn't work for her, but she has no other coping mechanism. Perhaps you, _yes you Jack_, can show her how to embrace people again"

Artemis said this with slightly pained eyes, and then, she set down her cup and saucer and left the garden, with a dumbfounded Jack.

"Did you just allow me to date her….?" Jack asked meekly, after the goddess.

Artemis laughed a hollow laugh "Frost, you have to first show me you can find her"

-OOO-

"What is this called, again Tyler, Pisa?" asked Elisa, Elsa's fellow huntress. She and a boy were near a holograph map with one of the hunters, cautiously munching on flatbread with sauce.

Tyler, one of the younger (if young includes about 85 years old) hunters, was monitoring their tracking system, while eating lunch with Elisa, who hasn't been into the mortal world for centuries. "Elisa, its _Pizza_, it was invented centuries ago, where were you, underneath a rock?"

"Oh please, we were out there battling mortal dangers when you boys were on your derrieres, eating Pisa and watching colours fly on a screen"

"Oh yeah? I bet you ten drachmas that our adventures were so much more risky than yours"

Elisa scowled, but looked pleased "that's just giving money away"

Tyler grinned with a glint in his eye "well Apollo always said to give money to the poor"

Tyler won a nice smack for that one, as Elisa scowled menacingly.

Jack looked around, but then his gaze fell on someone wearing sunglasses, specifically, expensive aviators in face, leering near the doorway of their tent. _Apollo_. Jack took his attention from the crowd and marched expressionlessly to Apollo.

"Hello" he said coolly "Can I help you?"

Apollo grinned, blaring his bright white teeth. "Nope, but I can help you"

Jack waited for Apollo to continue "Artemis asked for you to lead the search for Arendale, I don't remember why, but she said that Elsa would never bear that her people sacrificed themselves for her. Girls, I never understood them"

Jack gave him a confused look "So you're just sending me to the Underworld, no questions asked?"

"Now, Jack. You know I'm the absolute best at planning –" which lead to a joking eye roll from Jack "So I am going to pair you up with another Hunter. Hans, know him? Yeah, he is to be your second in command in this quest"

Jack nearly puked "Hans? No disrespect sir, but he and Elsa don't have the best relationship"

Apollo glared over his glasses "Am I supposed to care for that girl? Make us look good, that's that"

Jack had to swallow his rage "Alright, we shall go. However, where to?"

Apollo smirked "There is no way that you can go into the Underworld, but since I'm a God, I can pull some strings. Now, let's pay a visit to my darling step-sister"

**(can you guess which goddess they're going to see?)**

Jack rolled his eyes at what Apollo made him do. They literally spent an hour picking flowers, and capturing dew from the grass. Then, Apollo also made him visit the mines to grab gold and silver as an offering. When they were done, Jack entered the Temple of Springtime.

As he walked in, he saw rows and rows of fresh springtime flowers, and in the centre, was an altar. It was made from pure gold, and resembled a flower; the centre was where the incense was burned. Jack placed his offering in the centre of the flower, gave a prayer, and soon enough, silver flames began to flicker all around the gift, telling Jack that Persephone was pleased with the offering.

Jack waited patiently. Then, there was a great rumble throughout the ground, and from the smoke of the incense, out came a girl, no older than sixteen, dressed in a dark funeral gown, with gold and silver flowers embroidered. She also wore a headband made from precious stones that resembled leaves of ivy.

"Speak, young one, and I will answer" the goddess said in a mild and surprisingly, gentle voice.

"I request to know the dangers I face in my upcoming quest in the underworld"

Suddenly, the goddess's façade of seriousness dropped, and she changed in front of his eyes. The once conservative gothic girl was replaced by a bubbly golden blond. This new Persephone wore a short dress that reached mid-thigh and had a short cut, made from a white lily. Her headband also became a simple vine.

"Oh my gosh, so you're Jack Frost! Are you coming here, because you are sooooo cute!" Persephone gushed. Jack blinked. For someone who lived on earth before time, she was awfully immature.

"Oh come visit please, my hubby, Hades won't mind at all, we'll have fun! I'll show you our statue collection, made by Medusa, and the skull garden, decorated with real skulls!"

Jack resisted the urge to belch in the presence of an immortal being. This girl was seriously going on his nerves. "Please, I'm looking for Elsa Arendale. Where will I be able to find her?"

Persephone shrugged "Don't know, don't care. She hasn't entered the actual underworld yet, so honestly, I have no idea"

Jack sighed. Dammit. He thought, listening to Apollo was NEVER a good idea.

Persephone continued "However, there was this huntress that died, she had brown hair and wore a bloodied chiton from a nasty stab on her side. Really skinny and curvy"

Jack's blood ran cold. Megara. Why was she bloodied? Surely not Elsa….

His thoughts were interrupted by Persephone "She was sorted in the Fields of Asphodel, can't tell you more honey"

"Ok, I don't mind, I want to talk to her"

Persephone rolls her eyes "well you're a needy person, aren't you? Well I can fulfill some of those needs, I always loved Apollo's guys, so cute and manly. Anyways, if you want to see her, I can make that happen"

Jack looked at her expectantly, causing Persephone to emit a high-pitched giggle. "So babe, in the Olympus gardens, you will find a grove of trees that change colour. On one of those branches, there is a leather sack of drachmas and two small cakes. Take the bag and go to the centre of the grove at 12:00 midnight, when the portal is the weakest"

Jack nodded. Trees, bag of money, cake. It was all simple so far.

Persephone continued "then when you land in the underworld, pay your fare for Charon, and when you get across, enter the iron gates and feed Cerberus the cakes, and you can sneak in. Then go to the gate that says 'New Arrivals' then you can try and find your friend"

Jack nodded, and hopped off the alter, ready to go, when Persephone said flirtatiously after him

"Jackie boy, I'll let you know, when you're in the Underworld, make sure you try some of our pomegranates, they're great this time of year."

* * *

**Hi! **

**(if you are not familiar with the myth of Persephone, I strongly suggest you read it, it is one of my absolute favourites)**

**Anyone know why Persephone mentioned Pomegranates, and what she wants? Okay, you'll find out shortly.**

**So Jack is going to go visit Megara in the fields of Asphodel, (I know you are wondering, why not fields of punishment/Tartarus, but that will shortly be explained) and I hope you smell trouble, because that's what I smell. **

**This chapter wasn't the most dramatic of fluffy, or actiony, but the next chapter is going to be full of feels… we get to know the story Megara. **

**Love, PomPom**


	10. Nothing like it Seems

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_(Is it possible to get 110 reviews for this chapter? Humans can dream, right?)_

_PS. Is it just me or is no one on Fanfiction on Mondays? I don't receive many reviews (big shout out to those who reviewed last chapter, made my day ^_^) and not a lot of views either… is it just just my story or have any of you experienced this was well, like complete isolation on Mondays?_

_Happy Reading… I actually really like this chapter, especially the end :D_

* * *

**_Definitions_**

_Fields of Asphodel – for those who had an insignificant life, they weren't evil enough to go to the fields of punishment, but were not good enough to the Elysian Fields._

_References to Gold/Silver – The underworld is the owner of all the Gold/Silver/precious stones… yeah, I made reference to those this chapter and last chapter_

_Chiton – to those who do not know, feel free to google it. It is one of those greek dresses that are draped around your body_

_Cerberus – 3 headed dog that guards the gates to the underworld, like border control, no one leaves, no one enters (unless you have cake)_

_Persephone – Goddess of the Underworld and Springtime… erg…. Long story, she was bridenapped… more about that next chapter (ppst… she's unhappy with her marriage however)_

* * *

Hans grumbled and muttered and dragged his feet. He was absolutely miserable. There he was walking the underworld, with his greatest competition and searching for a pathetic girl that managed to get to fall down to the underworld… smooth right?

Jack was beside him, sneaking angry glances. The boys were still not forgotten when Hans pulled the prank of kidnapping a huntress, and both of them were not a good terms

"Are we seriously going to the fricking Fields of Asphodel, to talk to that whore's traitor?" Hans said while rolling his eyes. Jack breathed in and out, to keep him from punching him in the face, which he had to do several times, since their conversation went from Jack's family, to Hans's wealth to Hans's 'good looks'.

The boys walked in awkward silence until they finally reached the gates that opened to Asphodel, and they stepped in. The doors stayed open behind them as they looked at a prairie, as far as the eye could see. Souls of the dead were just lazily swimming around, barely moving.

"Oh–Hey, look Jack… cornfields as far as the eye could see, you knock yourself out, I'm going to wait by the gates"

Jack was about to stop him when he stopped himself first. Hans was going to do nothing except complain.

"Fine" Jack grumbled, and he ran ahead to the cornfields, while Hans wandered out to the open gates and walked towards the Underworld Gardens

-OOO-

Jack ran into Asphodel and with a scan of his eye, he saw Megara. He didn't even need to look her up under the 'New Arrivals' section, her bloodied chiton gave her away. Her spirit was lying helplessly on a rock, in a lifeless position. Jack wasted no time and ran towards her, and tore her up, by grabbing her shoulders. He pressed her spirit against a tree,

"What did you do with Elsa? Tell me, NOW"

The intensity in Jack's eyes turned into confusion when he looked at Megara's crying figure. He quickly put her down, and she collapsed onto the ground, crying hacking sobs.

"Whoa" was Jack's reply. Jack has been hurting ever since he came to the underworld, but after a quick snack from Persephone's bag (the small cakes he had left over after feeding Cerberus), he had felt much better. He reached into his pocket and took out a big crumb of the cake and offered it to Megara. Megara looked at it for a second, and went back to crying by the ground.

"Megara, why are you crying? If it's not your cut, and you don't want to eat Persephone's healing cakes, then why are you hurt?"

Megara gave a pitiful look at Jack and she managed to pierce together some words.

"Mum….. Killed me... only kept me around… to spy on Elsa….."

Jack only caught one word, _Elsa_. "_What_?" he asked. This was going nowhere for him.

Megara sobs slowed down to sniffles "Mother, she tricked me. She killed me."

Jack still didn't catch on. "Megara, start from the very start, and tell me everything about Elsa"

Megara sniffed, and her eyes glinted in repulsion to the Hunter, but she sighed and began to talk

"I was in the hunt from age 8, when mother died. Her last words were 'join the huntresses, and get Head of Hunt for me. We will rule once more' then she died, after securing me a spot as a Huntress with Artemis."

Jack looked at Megara. Her chiton was stained with blood, how did a simple story like that end with that much carnage? He looked at her and she kept talking.

"I worked and trained, but I was no good at arrows, couldn't ride a horse, and Elsa was better, and she got the role. You would think mother would be happy for her, as she knew her, but mother was angry. She willed me to kill her, or even better let her kill her"

Megara sneaked a glance at Jack, and if looks could kill, Megara would no longer be Megara, but a puddle on the ground. Megara sensed Jack's glare

"Wait, I can explain. The idea is that if mother kills Elsa –" Megara cowers a bit at the hateful gaze Jack was giving to no one in particular.

"If she kills Elsa, Mother will be freed from the underworld and she could walk freely on earth, It is like an arm for an arm. Hades takes the soul of Elsa in exchange for mother's soul in flesh and blood"

Megara took a deep breath before continuing "I tried to 'almost kill her' for Mother's sake, but opportunity arose during my trial. I just pushed her down…. Oh Jack, I'm so sorry"

Jack recoiled slightly, but Megara continued "I never meant to do anything; all I wanted is for mother to love me again, and not a pawn in her chess game. She promised after I help her with this, and then we would go back to being mother and daughter"

Jack sighed. He was never certain what to do when a girl was having a crisis, especially on that as so personal.

"Megara, please, you're too far down to be saved, but please tell me, where is Elsa?"

Megara hiccupped "I don't know, well, the last I've seen her, she was fighting my mother"

"Fighting? Were the odds in her favour?" (_hehehe_)

"I don't know…I died before anything happened"

Jack tensed "where are they now?"

Megara replied with a sniffle "By the gates of the underworld. Mother was a wanderer, never made it into the actual underworld"

Jack scrunched his nose. _A wanderer_. That was the worst thing to be, in limbo for eternity.

Jack got up and brushed himself up, ready to go and interfere with Megara's mum. "One more thing, who is you mum?"

Megara looked up "Zoella Chanel, former Head of Hunt for the huntresses of Artemis"

Jack's mind whirled at the name. Zoella, Zoella Chanel… why did that name sound so familiar? Then he remembered a certain nightstand, back in the Hunter's Camp. That certain nightstand had a framed handkerchief of someone named Zoella Chanel.

Jack's mind whirled overtime when a sudden epiphany came to him. Hans…. That certain nightstand belonged to Hans.

Megara's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, a voice that he despised before, now he finds 'tolerable'

"Jack" she starts, with a quaver "When you fine Elsa, tell her –" she breaks off again "Jack, tell Elsa I'm so sorry"

-OOO-

Meanwhile, Hans had excused himself from dreary cornfield of Asphodel.

"Thank god I'm immortal, imagine spending eternity in that dreadful place" Hans says to himself.

He was getting awfully hungry and tired, and he ached all over. Persephone's healing cakes helped, but the Underworld still got to him.

Hans walked around, eager to leave and get going. He was looking forward to a feast that was to be held the next day, since the Hunters had one every other day. It was a good life.

However, a feast tomorrow was not going to quench Hans's hunger today. He looked around for something to eat.

As if the ground knew what he was thinking, a silver pomegranate tree popped up from his feet, bearing ripe juicy pomegranates. Even Hans had to step away and admire the tree's magnificent beauty. The trunk was made from twisted silver, and the leaves, of pure gold.

Hans greedily snapped a branch off the tree, ready to sell it as soon as he went up to Earth. Then, he plucked a pomegranate out of the tree, and eagerly snapped it in half, and eyed the fruit with a glint in his eyes.

He hungrily pillaged the fruit, and swallowed all the seeds. Then, he went back to the tree and cut it down, so only he could enjoy the fruit. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and smiled. It was a good day.

**Anyone know what might happen? (if you don't a reviewer posted an explanation, so make sure to check that out) Well wait to find out, next chapter is the day after tomorrow, and we get to see how Elsa's doing. Now many of you requested powerful Elsa, so that's what you'll get, and this time, Jack better watch his back**

**Please leave a review, it's those that motivates me to keep writing… Please can we try and reach 110 reviews today?**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Love, PomPom**


	11. Here we go Again

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Hey! I am glad that you liked the last chapter :D Thanks to all those reviews, I actially reached 112 (last time I checked) which is AMAZING my 25 chapter fic only had 107, and this is on chapter 10…. You all are beautiful people, and I can't say thank you enough!_

_On a different note, for those who don't know the significance of the pomegranate, it is part of a very famous myth…. I will try to explain it to you in 100 words or less._

* * *

**_Myth of Persephone_**

_Persephone was a springtime goddess, who had a controlling mother. One day, the god Hades (god of the underworld) fell in love with her and kidnapped her into the underworld. Mother was very mad, and unfortunately, she had a lot of power, as she was Demeter, the goddess of plants and harvest. She made snow and ice fall all over the people's crops, killing them, and people began to starve (winter!). Soon Zeus saw that his followers were dying out and willed for Demeter's daughter back, but only if she didn't eat any food. Hades couldn't bear for his true love to leave, so he gives Persephone 6 pomegranate seeds. After she ate the food, she no longer could leave. Since the Gods hit desperate limits, they let Persephone out for 6 months per year, and she went to live with Hades for the rest of the year, explaining summer and winter._

_(YAY!)_

* * *

**Definitions **

_Ichor – as defined before, the blood of the Gods_

_Aura – as defined before, it is like a mortal's cloud of immortality, capable of healing wounds, magic, and transportation. The stronger your aura, the stronger your power. It looks like if your skin is glowing, like a dim light is emitted from your skin_

* * *

_Thanks for all your support peeps! This fanfic is slowly drawing to a close, and I cannot express how grateful of the support you have given me (PS expect like a few more chappies, not ready to give up yet :D)_

* * *

Jack strolled out of Asphodel and saw Hans standing near the gates with a smug grin on his face. Jack scowled, and walked ahead, willing Hans to follow him. Sure enough, Hans jogged to keep up.

"Hey what's up man?" Hans asked a twinge of annoyance

Jack scowled again "Elsa – I mean Lady Arendale, she's by the gates of the Underworld, fighting another Huntress"

"I thought we already met a Huntress, how many of them died anyways?"

"That was someone that gave us information; the big fish still needs frying"

Hans smirked "I guess she does, any who, the less Huntresses, the better for us you know"

Jack was ready to slice and dice Hans's ugly face into pieces "you know Hans – boy, maybe you'd want to treat them with more respect, since you had a baby with one"

Jack looked at Hans's shocked expression and smirked.

-OOO-

Elsa has been clinging swords with Zoella, her former best friend for… hours? Minutes? Days? Underworld time was very difficult to tell. Slowly, the serum that Zoella gave to her wore off, making her face the true horror of the underworld.

Elsa struggled to breathe, and to keep air in her lungs. With each step, it felt like needles piercing her skin. When she moved, she felt like a tin man with rusty limbs. The worst part of it was the air also made her hallucinate, and every few moments, a soul would float up to her and scream in her late loved one's voices. First it was Anna, then her childhood friend Punzel, and the tortured voices of her parents.

Zoella might've felt them too, as whenever the souls came to visit, she would strike ten times harder, wearing a maniacal expression that made Elsa cringe every time she saw it.

"Elssie, darling, ready to give up?" Crackled Zoella "I'll make your death tolerable if you just surrender,

Elsa looked at her with remorseful eyes "never" she spat, eyeing her former friend with hatred and sadness in her eyes. She could feel her legs shake, and her arms wobble. She was ready to strike, ready to give it her all, but in her heart, Elsa knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Zoella was already dead, and she was in her comfort zone. She could magically reheal herself, no matter how deep the wound was. She did that many times, so many that Elsa's own Huntress Aura stopped working. The underworld was affecting her too much, only one outcome was clear to her; Elsa Arendale was going to die

Then, she flashed in anger. She was not going to die in the hands of Zoella. She had to get it together. She loved and was loved, and one critic was not going to break her. She felt a tug in herself, something that she tried to hide for ages, but now she welcomed with open arms.

'_if I am going to die, at least let me die in a flurry_' she thinks with a hint of a smile.

As if her powers heard her voice, a snowflake branched out from her feet, surrounding Megara and herself in a big icy bowl. She felt like a huge burden was lifted off her chest.

'_If I'm going to die, then this is how I want to die_' Elsa thinks with a twinge of pride in herself. Megara, on the other hand, didn't look happy at all, and she looks around and screeches "You FREAK" (_Harry Potter anyone_?)

Funny thing was, Elsa didn't care anymore, she grabbed her sword and pounced, powered by the little bit of adrenaline from her powers. Elsa struck Megara's sword at a force that the former Head of Hunt didn't expect, and it caused the blade to tilt to the flat side.

When Zoella countered back, Elsa just stood there, smirking at Zoella's expression as the blade hit Elsa's side with the flat side, causing no damage. Elsa, then went old school, kicked the sword out of Zoella's hands and took out a small dagger. She brought it up to Zoella's neck, causing her to squirm a bit.

Elsa was ready to go away from the Underworld. All she wanted for Zoella to do was tell her the nearest exit. But then suddenly a breaking sound came from the ice, and suddenly, Zoella's eyes rolled back into her sockets, and blood dripped from her neck.

Elsa looked surprised and took this chance to crane her neck to the back of Zoella's neck amazed to find an arrow, shot messily into the small of Zoella's neck by _Hans_. Confused, Elsa quickly got up, and pushed Zoella's soul/body/spirit or whatever it was off her body, and wobbled to one of the walls of ice bowl.

Then her eyes widened, the ice that she created almost second ago was melting away in a perfect circle. The ice slowly gave away to let her see the smirking face of Jack Frost, the Head of Hunt for the Hunters.

"Nice Swordplay, Snowflake, care to duel me sometime?" Jack asks in a quirky tone

Elsa shakily nodded, and Jack's eyes immediately lit up. Elsa looks at his pure blue eyes and then, something in her snaps. Years and years of distaste towards men deteriorated as she wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug.

Jack was in heaven. As a hunter, human interaction was foreign to him, and when Elsa's skinny arms wrapped around his muscular and toned body, he melted into a pure state of bliss. Elsa felt it too, and the couple stayed in together for a while, until Elsa suddenly pulled away, after felling something sticky on Jack's back.

She drew her arm away and saw blood and ichor dripping down her fingers. She jumped back and saw that Jack was no longer responsive, and when she stepped back, Jack slumped onto the floor, unconscious. Overhead, Hans held the sword that was previously held in Zoella's hand, dripping in Ichor, Jack's Ichor.

Elsa looked up, absolute hatred in her eyes. This was the end of her rope, first she battles her best friend for days on end, no food, no water, with emotional and physical pain nipping at her heels, and now, Hans, that same guy that tried to assault her, killed the one joyous moment she had. Hans better have worn a full fat suit and amour, because Elsa definitely was not kidding around this time.

* * *

**OK Hans, prepare to have your butt kicked, I have a pretty epic chapter (if I do say so myself) prepared! Elsa is going to cream Hans, lol so excited :D I'm sorry if this is getting slightly repetitive, but Hans's fight is going to be very short and we get to hear his side of the story (its not going to be a touchin story because he is a pathetic excuse for a man)**

**So Jack now knows about Elsa's strange power, but Elsa is still not enlightened about if Jack has his. Let's hope all works out nicely in the end right? **

**So stay tuned everyone! **

**Love, PomPom**


	12. A Sacrafice

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_Hey! Really feely chapter and a little bit of Badass Elsa, but mostly touching and loving Elsa :D (I do like her battle secene though :D_

_I am hoping for lots of reviews, Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Definitions **

_Hecate – Goddess of Magic_

_Blood Transfer – basic type of healing, you give your blood (has to be the same type of course) to another person to save them, draining you blood in the process (I made this up)_

_(excuse me for any mistakes, I typed this one in a rush)_

* * *

Elsa looked at mans with definite rage in her eyes, while Hans stood with the swords in his hand grinning manically.

Elsa growled at Hans "What. Is. Wrong. With. You" she spite with a fury

Hans gave her a benign smile "Well let's put it this way, my wife was to be Head of Hunt for the Huntresses and I could be Head of Hunt for the Hunters"

The pieces came together quite quickly for Elsa, and she gagged "Zoella, Zoe, was your WIFE?"

Hans grinned "Well she wasn't my wife, but she did give birth to my child"

Elsa's brain still hurt from being in the Underworld, and this definitely was not helping. At All. Then Hans thought of a more hands-on approach and approached her with Zoella's sword.

"Elsa, you came between our plans too many times, but you see, I'm a nice guy, and I'm tired of 'dating' that whore, Zoe, or whatever her name is. If you join us, it would be a lot easier for both you and me, since you are already Head of Hunt, and as soon as I get Jack out of the way, I will be promoted as well"

Hans gave her a coy smile "what do you say?"

Elsa felt like she was slowly dying just a few minutes before, but a wave of absoloute fury empowered her. She absolutely did not want to be someone's wife, and rule over the groups by force, and she somehow HATED how Hans wanted to kill off Jack. He was the once person who actually knew who Elsa Arendale was, and not the Head of Hunt.

He was her friend (or more) and she definitely couldn't lose that.

Elsa drew out her sword again and scoffed "Sure Hans, but that will happen over my dead body"

Hans shrugged "we can make that happen"

The two raised their swords and the met together with a loud 'CLANG' that stirred Jack in his unconsciousness. Elsa saw this and she pushed Hans away, further from the body of her friend. Hans seemed to notice

"Elsa Arendale, is the reason you're refusing my offer the fact that you don't like it, or because you love someone else?"

Elsa gave him an incredulous look and Hans took this as an advantage, and caught her while she was off balance, making her sword lower, as his own sword stayed at her neck, ready to slay the girl in fron of him.

"What would Artemis say if she finds out that two of her best huntresses have fallen head over heels with a hunter yet again? We are quite irresistible"

Elsa was at a deep disadvantage. Hans's sword was pointed at her throat, ready to kill, while Jack was passed out next to her; no one was there to save her now. As always, when Elsa's body didn't work, she started to think.

She noticed something on his sleeves, tiny drops of red that seemed into his white sleeves. It wasn't blood, but it almost looked like… juice. Elsa's mind whirled, as she wanted to jump with joy. That Bastard ate some pomegranates, the very same that the Goddess Persephone ate and she couldn't leave the underworld.

She grinned victoriously, this was a way to save both her and Jack. She stared right back at the Hunter who had his blade by her throat. "Ahem" she cleared her throat

Hans looked straight at her "what?"

Elsa took this chance and kicked him hard between the legs with the spiky part of her hunting boots. This sent Hans crashing down and sputtering for air, whimpering 'Mercy'

Elsa fought back an urge to laugh, this idea made battle much easier (with a boy of course). She took out arrow and shot a clean shot straight at his arm, grazing skin, but nailed his fabric onto the floor, preventing him from leaving.

Hans was still hurt, but yelled curses at her as he stapled him onto the floor

"Hans boy, how do you like me now?" Elsa asked with a smirk. Hans's eyes filled with rage as he attempted to sit back up, and started pulling on one of her arrows.

Elsa laughed. This was her cue to run. She scooped up with some difficulty and bolted to the doors of the underworld. She arrived at the gates and smiled back, to see Hans stumbling and trying to catch up with her.

Then her face adopted an even bigger grin when he ran towards them, but ran straight into the open doors, to be stopped by some sort of force field. His eyes widened in shock, as she laughed. Hanslooked at her, confused

"Hans boy" she drawled, quite liking the nickname that the Hunter called him "eating food in the underworld is a one way ticket to STAY here, you can't go anywhere anymore"

His eyes narrowed as Elsa laughed again. "You think a Hunter like you would have had more knowledge on the Greek myths. If you eat underworld food, then you don't leave"

Hans's face contorted with anger "Fine" he spits, "I won't leave, but your precious boyfriend won't be going anywhere but here either"

Hans stepped back and threw the sword straight at the pair, aiming at Jack's chest. Elsa saw it and felt time slow down around her.

She lost so many of her friends, her loved ones; she even went to Hecate to ask if she was cursed. Elsa couldn't bear to see another one of her friends die again. She made a subconscious/conscious decision. She threw her body against his muscular one and sobbed a bit when the sword came in contact with her bare shoulder.

Hans smiled in victory, seeing Elsa's wounded shoulder. Elsa didn't think it was laughing matter. With a wave of her hand, a tall icicle appeared in front of her, and she sent it flying to Hans, hitting him between the eyes, freezing him and knocking him out.

Elsa paid no attention as she turned to Jack. She knew that she couldn't make it, her shoulder was oozing blood, and she was already incredibly weak. Jack, on the other hand, had a cut on the side of his body, in his stomach area. He lost a lot of blood, but if that was healed, he was good to go.

Elsa was no good at healing, but she knew that they had similar blood types, and the most basic type of healing came into her head. Determined, Elsa grabbed her dagger and cut her wrist, shivering as the silvery red liquid cam oozing out of her. She pressed her blood onto his would, and could immediately feel Jack's body start up again, while she slowly closed down.

She kept her wrist there, 'fuelling him up' as she slowly collapsed onto the floor.

-OOO-

Jack woke up with a start. He felt energised and ready to take on the day, but then he assessed where he was. With a start, he realized he was leaning on someone, and when he looked back, his heart stopped.

Elsa was behind him, with a gaping wound on her shoulder, and a slash on her wrist .With a start, he realized that she did a blood transfer (a really messy one) to save him.

Jack took her pulse. It was light and slow, but it was still there. He gently shook her, and with a start, he realized that she awoke.

"Jack" she croaked "Jack, on my belt, there is a silver crystal, break it, and tell Artemis to pick you up. Jack, you have to go, I'm so sorry"

_You. She said you, not us_. _She thinks she is going to die, not that I blame her_; Jack's mind screamed.

Jack quickly did what he was told, and broke the crystal. Soon a silver carrage was brought down from the sky, ready to take the two back to Earth. Jack quickly stood up, opening his would a little bit, but he didn't care. He scooped up Elsa easily, and put her onto the carrage.

He tried to to cry as he put his hand on her hand.

She was stone cold.

He willed the carriage to go faster, Elsa was Dying.

* * *

**OKEY! Like the chapter? Please review**

**Sorry I typed this one like really fast, so excuse my errors!**

**Please Favourite/Follow and Review**

**Love PomPom**

**Hi! so about Elsa almost dying, sorry... I know i promised a more powerful Elsa, but it just seemed like what she'd do in a situation like that. I mean, if Elsa actually had to make that decision, I am positive that she would save Jack, and leave herself.**

**So on another note, this series is almost ending, we're looking at another 4 chapters - ish... (but they'll be longer ones) I hope to end it by next week.**

**I feel really bad, because I have exams (coming up in a month) but I study early, so I should be doing that right now... but lol nope. The thing is that I have an english exam, so maybe writing would help me study... **

**I will promise a lot more fluff in the future chapters and tears, and I will make sure that Hans is appropriately punished in the underworld. You will be seeing a bit of Zoella but mostly Megara in the last chapter,**

**Please leave a review on how you like it so far, and where you want to to go, but answer me this**

**1) what will happen to Hans**

**2) when we see Zoella again in the epilogue, do you want to be remorseful, cocky or a B**** (like elsa's friend or not)**

**3) Do you want Elsa to die (she'll go to the underworld as well)**

**4) do you want Megara and Elsa to be friends?**

**Thanks so much everyone who commented and made the sucess of this story possible, I love you!**

**Love, PomPom**


	13. Wrench in the Plan

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_So I got all your reviews, and it changed the story big time… details down below :D_

_(Hans, Zoella, and Megara are not going to make an appearance until the finale)_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_Definitions_**

_Aphrodite – Goddess of love and beauty, she's going to have a role in the story, wait for next chapter_

* * *

Jack ran his hand through his hair '_Gods she had to stop doing this_' he thought '_man, for all the times I've seen her, she's been unconscious more than conscious'_.

He gives himself a small smile as he rests in the Head Tent of the Huntresses' camp, as Elsa is currently being aided my Artemis. Jack smiles. The two of them were like mother and daughter, when Elsa came back, Artemis nearly cried tears of joy.

Jack was still remembering the joyous times when a hand rest on his shoulder. He was ready to karate chop the person when he realized that Apollo was there, in his aviators and with a golden bow and arrow.

"Jack! My man!" he cried, cheerily "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

Jack follows Apollo outside, away from the Huntresses' tent. There, Apollo's cheery demeanor drops and Apollo hisses at him in a life – threatening tone.

"Jack, what did I tell you before you left to go to the underworld, do you remember?"

Jack looked confused and he shook his head

"You idiot, I told you to make us look good, not to make us look like backstabbing fools"

Jack still looked at Apollo, confused at what he was talking about

"You thick-skulled boy, I sent in two of my best men after Elsa, for my sister's well-being, and then only one comes back alive, and another wooed by the huntresses girl. You know what this makes us look like? WEAK"

Apollo spat the last word out with contempt in his voice, "We look like proud, idiotic jerks. One tries to kill the girl, and the girl beats him up, and the other falls for the girl, and then the girl sacrifices herself to save the guy. My Gods, Aphrodite was crying of joy this morning, fangirling and transporting you –"

"Excuse me? Transporting me?!"

Apollo rolled his eyes "Mailing, Delivering, oh Shipping, that's what it was. But that's beyond the point, I am humiliated by yours and Hans's actions, and so is the entire Hunter tribe. We will not look weak and docile, WE MUST APPEAR STRONG" he cried out.

Jack shrugged "what is it to you if I like this girl?"

"First of all, you'll get her killed. Huntress. Jack, she's a huntress"

"I'll let you know, Artemis has approved of this"

"Artemis is an idiot about love, she had a lover once, named Orion, and she shot and killed him herself"

Jack shook his head. Unlike Hans, he brushed up on Greek myths.

"Not to be mean, but didn't you make her shoot the arrow?" Jack asked. He remembered the myth, and how Apollo was jealous about the man and his sister's relationship and tricked his own sisters to slaying her best friend

Apollo winced that that statement, but covered it up in a face of distaste "You listen to me Jack, you will no longer go near the Huntress Elsa after today, or you will have your vow erased, and you will be forgotten"

Apollo knew himself that he had hit a nerve. Jack's face masked his inner fear, and he turned away from Apollo.

"At least let me say goodbye"

Apollo grinned to himself, he won the battle, and that was something he needed to get used to, Winning and Victory.

"Oh Nike, visit me now" he mumbled happily to himself

-OOO-

Jack slowly walked back to the Huntresses' tent, revaluating his options. He couldn't be alone, he hated it. His mind wandered back over two hundred years ago, when Apollo's arrow first hit him, and he became a wisp, unseen to mortals.

"Jack! Jack where are you?" cried his sister, Sophia, after just pelting him with a snowball.

Jack remembered waving his arms, shaking the snow out of the trees, screaming, crying even, but his sister could no longer hear him. He thought she was just playing a clever joke until his parents and the townspeople joined in on the search, trying to find a boy who disappeared without a trace in a matter of seconds.

From that day forwards, he found his greatest fear, being forgotten. Thus he lived every day, making the loudest sounds, and gaining the most attention. It was the only time he felt safe.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he opened the flap to Head Tent of the huntresses, to see Elsa and talk to her about the situation. He had expected her to be in bed sleeping, but when he walked in, she was sitting up at one of the tables, sipping hot coco and reading 'Great Expectations'

"Hey snowflake, how's the book going" he asked gently, as if she was in pain (well she was)

Elsa glanced up, and Jack caught the sight of the massive bandage that covered her entire arm. It made him want to give her a hug again, to apologise, as it was him that Elsa saved with her own blood.

She didn't say anything, so Jack tried again, remembering the ice bowl from the underworld, and her familiar gloved hand

"What's with the dragon hide gloves, Snowflake?" (Harry Potter :D)

This time, her eyes widened it bit, but instead of being shy about it, she pulled him outside, leaving the book behind

"Jack, I have to show you something"

Elsa twirled her hands and snow came out of the clear skies, snow came out, and wherever she touched, frost curled up the trees. Jack was flabbergasted. Then he joined in the fun and morphed a snowball out of thin air. Elsa's eyes turned into discs and he took the opportunity to pelt it at her, but she blocked it with her cast, laughing when it shattered against the rock-hard bandage. The two scampered, both of them, having an overwhelming feeling of freedom.

-OOO-

The two sat down after their snowball fight and talked.

"Elsa, why didn't you tell me about your epic iciness?"

Elsa glanced over and blushed, something that would give any man a mini heart attack

"Well, I thought people would think I was a witch. My mother was burned a witch, but they actually got the wrong woman"

Her voice broke and Jack wrapped his arms around her. She straightened her back and continued

"So Jack, enough about me, how did you get your own powers?"

Jack blushed to, getting a smile from Elsa

"Well apparently, the arrow that struck me had shards of ice inside of it, to stop my aging process and make me immortal, but something went wrong, and I got ice powers, although they are nowhere as powerful as yours"

Elsa sighed a happy little sigh while Jack asked Elsa a question;

"If you were uncomfortable about this, then why so eager to play in the snow?" asked Jack good – naturedly, but Elsa tensed up.

"Jack, I really need to tell you something"

Jack cringed. "Elsa, I need to tell you something as well"

The sun was setting, and Jack thought he saw Apollo in his chariot staring him and Elsa down as he raced with the sun.

Jack got the memo and started to talk about the topic he tried to avoid all day.

* * *

**HeHeHe…. **

**Is Jack leaving Elsa? What is Elsa's secret? Dun Dun Dun!**

**So I was going to kill off Elsa, and then she'll be in Elysium, but I got a bunch of reviews saying things along the lines of F*** no, so this story is going to change, (so expect about 20 chapters, gah you people, making me write ;)**

**A little assessment on Apollo's character, HE IS NOT INSPIRED ANY WAY OR FORM BY PJO (Percy Jackson) think of him as your ex – boyfriend. Well he, in my story, is a stuck up douche. Just remember that.**

**Also, right now, Elsa was bout to die, so she was more than happy to share her powers, a little different from other stories, but I thought it would suit it. Elsa seems confident about her poers, but it is only because she thinks she is on her deathbed.**

**So the story of Orion and Artemis goes something along the lines of Artemis shares a strong platonic bond with a guy named Orion, which gets Apollo jealous (Artemis liked Orion more than her own brother). In order to get Orion out of the picture, Apollo tricks Artemis into a shooting contest, shooting at a far bird in the ocean, when it actually was Orion. Artemis hits on target, and unknowingly kills Orion. In order to honor him, she puts him in the stars (The Archer, Orion constellation) which is very fitting since she is goddess of the moon, and thus she sees him every night… most tragic love story ever!**

**So hope you enjoyed the chapter, Reviews, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated! (And Holy Moly, I have almost 150 reviews for 12 chapters, amazing!)**

**Love, PomPom **


	14. Love's Breaking Point

**Chapter 14**

* * *

_Hello! thanks so much for the reviews I got yesterday and the day before... (i noticed that I posted the same chapter twice... whoops) _

_Sorry if I don't reply to any of them, but I do read every single one that was given to me! Thanks so much for taking time to write them!_

_I am aiming for 200 reviews by the time this story ends... I hope that's reasonable!_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_Definitions_**

_Aphrodite – goddess of love and beauty, love is made when her son Eros (aka Cupid) shoots you with his arrow_

_Furies – the torturers of the Underworld, there are three of them and they look like demons…. Fear not, they will only visit you if you go to the fields of Punishment_

_Elysium – the best part of the underworld, reserved for those who did good in their lives_

_River Lethe – A memory erasing river that runs in the underworld. The myth goes that when you are to be reborn from the Underworld, you take a dip in the river, and it erases all memory of your past life._

_Chanel ˚5 – in case you didn't know, that is an expensive perfume… ya_

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_"Jack, I really need to tell you something"_

_Jack cringed. "Elsa, I need to tell you something as well" _

_The sun was setting, and Jack thought he saw Apollo in his chariot staring him and Elsa down as he raced with the sun._

_Jack got the memo and started to talk about the topic he tried to avoid all day._

* * *

"Elsa, I have news worse than the Furies themselves"

Elsa smiled "and what might that be Jack? Make it good, or the Furies will claim your soul themselves "Jack laughed at the irony of the sentence.

Jack took a deep breath and explained to her Apollo's threat "His pride has been injured when Hans tried to kill you, and you beat him up, and the Hunters are no longer allowed to visit. He said that starting from tomorrow, if I'm seen with you, then my vow will be revoked"

Elsa didn't look angry, or express any type of emotion, she just looked indifferent

"that's fine Jack, You go and kill some monsters for me, understand?"

Jack reeled at this comment

"Well you'll kill some for me too won't you, well my don't we kill them together?"

A moment of understanding passed through Elsa's eyes followed by love. "Jack, I'd love to, we'd be a great team, but…. I'm living on borrowed time. Artemis already reserved a spot in Elysium"

The duo were silent, interpreting what Elsa just said

"Jack, I lived over three hundred years, and I think it's been long enough, I had more than my share of lessons, of fun and of hardship. I think it's time for me to move on"

Jack was still dazed "Whoa! Slow down, NO, you are not dying on me, I lost so many people already, not you too!"

Elsa' eyes tinged with pain "I would stay for it bit, to tie up loose ends, but that is just not possible, the underworld took my aura. I am no longer protected by my vow, even though it still stands, my immortality is fading"

Jack had nothing to say to that, but had to fight to keep water from falling out of his eyes. He just found his other half when it was going to be literally torn from his arms. He finally found someone with the same side effects as him, but it was not going to last

"Jack, please. Don't cry." Elsa gently said while resting her heard on his shoulder. Jack glanced at her and noticed the tear tracks that rolled down her cheeks.

Elsa took a deep breath, and began talking "Jack, tomorrow, you need to go and follow Apollo, and live your life. Promise me."

"Promise you what?" asked jack hollowly

"Promise me that you'll move on, and you enjoy what you have. They all say you never know how precious until it's gone" Says Elsa, completely oblivious at the irony of the sentence

Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and snuggled deeper into Jack, forcing herself to remember this moment, no matter how many dives in the river Lethe she had to go through.

Jack cleared his throat "Elsa, I've lived for over two hundred years as well, and each day, I was empty. I woke up, ate, hunted and went back to sleep. Finally after all those years, I found you, and you made my life complete and full"

Jack continued, staring out into the distance "I finally found love and balance in my life" then he turned to face Elsa "Don't you think that it's cruel that the Fates have to rip that out from me?"

Elsa looked at him with her ice blue eyes "Jack, there is no other way. All I know is that I am moving on, and you cannot mourn for me. It's too late. Continue with your life. Tomorrow, I'm going to Marseilles to tie up loose ends"

-OOO-

Jack ties his bows onto his back and stares outside his tent and sees the French-looking chariot draped with black clothes, a sign of mourning. With a small crane of his neck, he sees Elsa, clutching her stomach and getting on board the chariot, horses all ready to take her to France, her birthplace.

Jack looks over his shoulder, and sees Apollo

"Jack buddy, nice to see you made the right decision; Huntresses are stupid, run by my little sister, nice to have you back Frostee!"

Jack sighed and supressed the urge to ditch the Hunters and run back to the silver carriage, and go to Marseilles with her. He looked out the tent, hoping to see Elsa one last time before it pulled away, taking Elsa with it.

Elsa caught Jack's eye and she gave him a small smile, which wretched Jack's heart. The carriage with the pegasi started to pull away, and Elsa twirled her hand to create a snowflake and sent it to him. Jack watched in amazement as it floated up to him and kissed his nose. He fought back tears. Elsa was actually dying, dying because she chose to save him instead of saving herself.

Suddenly, trumpets flared as the Hunter's golden pegasi flew in from all directions, ready to continue on the Hunt. Jack was supposed to lead them, and he lazily got on his horse, no longer having the energy and the passion to do anything.

He sighed and gestured back to the other hunters to get going, as he scanned the sky and the ground for the silver carriage that carried Elsa to her death. He prayed that she would remember him in the Underworld, and they will be reunited sooner or later.

Jack was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear Apollo (who was riding beside him)'s shout, and he nearly collided into a column of pink smoke, heavily scented with Chanel ˚5.

"What the?!" Jack cried out, before gaining his balance.

Apollo, on the other hand was just the opposite. "Mi'lady, so nice to see you, wow you do look fine today" he said as his eyes shined with love and lust.

The lady that came out of the smoke was wearing a shimmering chiton, one that changed colours underneath the rays of the sun. Her hair could magically style itself and her makeup was perfect, and Jack, with a start, realized that the woman looked like Elsa.

Apollo was flexing his muscles and giving her a to-die-for grin, but the lady had only eyes for Jack

"Jack Frost, I am the Goddess Aphrodite, and I wish to have a word with you"

* * *

**Hey guys, please don't get mad that jack left Elsa, keep in mind that it's what she wanted him to do, and he is afraid of being forgotton, so it was a natural choice**

**GUYS BEFORE YOU START SPAMMING ME - In the end of this story, Elsa isn't going to die. I have read all your reviews, and you seem to hate the idea of her dying (and frankly, so do I) so she's not going to die…. She is going to Marseilles to pass on, but I will assure you that the underworld will play no major part in this story anymore. (I was hoping to focus more on Olympus… hint hint)**

**Aphrodite is going to be a major part of the story, and I hope you all erase memory of her from PJ books, because in this story, she is actually going to be somewhat wise… like a beautiful smart girl… go figure.**

**Anyways, this story is coming to an end, 3 more chapters hopefully, and then an epilougue… then, I have another story already planned out (like seriously, 3 chapters are already written) YAYAY! You guys will be hearing a lot from me, I'll promise that!**

**Love, PomPom**


	15. A Happy Ending?

**Chapter 15**

* * *

_Short-ish chapter… sorry, but I feel it gets the message across_

_(this was typed up in a very tight time schedule, sorry for any errors) _

_Anyways, Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_Definitions_**

_Golden Apple – wait until next story, and I will post the myth (or you can google it… look at me, prompting you to learn :D)_

_Drachma – type of currency that the greeks used… im pretty sure that I mentioned that when someone dies, they put that coin in their tongue, and pay Caron, the ferryman for access into the underworld._

_Eros – Aphrodite's son, also known as Cupid.. his arrows make you fall in love_

* * *

Jack rode towards the Goddess of Love, looking a warily at the woman. Behind him, Apollo grumbled about 'choosing the wrong man 'and Aphrodite shot him a dirty look.

"Jack, Darling, let us go elsewhere and talk, no?" Aphrodite waved her hand and Jack felt his head swirl, and suddenly, he was standing in a Victorian Garden, gazing at a snow white gazebo.

Jack jumped off his golden Pegasus, and it leapt away to eat the grass of the garden. Jack glanced back to the Gazebo and caught sight of Aphrodite, arranging silverware and pouring tea.

"Come Jack" said Aphrodite, as she conjured up tea biscuits and scones, with mini fruit tarts and slices of cake.

Jack awkwardly sat, and immediately felt uncomfortable. Less than an hour earlier, his best friend just left to die, and now he was having tea with the goddess of Love… he was beginning to squirm when Aphrodite lured him into conversation.

"Jack, a drachma for your thoughts?"

Jack looked at her, dazed and confused "wait what?"

Aphrodite looked at him and raised an eyebrow. To other men, it would have them rolling in lust, but for Jack, it was like a stab in the heart. Elsa did it just like that.

"So I know you have feelings for Elsa Arendale. I had my son Eros deliver the arrow personally" she said, like it was no big deal.

"Why? Why would you torture me like that? She was never going to say yes to me, she was a Huntress; she had a life way better than anything I could ever offer her. But worst of all she's now dead" Jack screamed in the top of her lungs.

Aphrodite sighed "The course of true love never did run smooth" (_Shakespeare anyone?)_

This all but agitated Jack "Why do you do this to me? What have I done to get onto your bad side, cause I promise you that I will give whatever you want, just give her back to me" Jack was on the verge of tears, and wiped water that was resting on the corner of his eye with his sleeve.

Aphrodite looked at him with expressionless eyes. "Elsa Arendale loved you, but she was scared of you not loving her back. Jack, she had a very hard life"

Jack looked outraged. "Why are you telling me this?"

Aphrodite looked at him "Elsa Arendale. I remember when I saw her as a four-year old, running freely. I remember being so excited when I saw a boy about her age, and I knew that they'd be perfect together. I was so sad when she went to join the Huntresses"

Jack gave her a look "WHAT. Are you trying to accomplish here? Are you trying to pour salt onto my wounds, or what? What was so special about the boy anyways, she probably would have divorced less than a year"

Aphrodite smirked, quirking another eyebrow "Elsa has Anna to go back to, She probably doesn't need you, but then again, she's going back to Hans and Zoella"

Jack suddenly started to hyperventilate. It was true. She was going back to the hands of their enemies. He started to sweat, and started to pace around the gazebo, completely unaware of the lillies and the roses that were all over the gazebo.

Jack took a deep breath and sat down on a garden bench.

"Look, I don't know what you want. I know that I don't want to follow Apollo, and I really want to be with Elsa, but she didn't want me to. She knew she was dying and she wanted me to cut loose ends"

Aphrodite looked at Jack with a expressionless look "Jack, how do you feel?"

"She was taken from me too early. I lost my sister, my mother, and my father, and now it's Elsa. I don't want to go through this again"

Aphrodite gave him a small smile "but…." She prompted

_"I Love her"_

Aphrodite smiled "I knew it Jack Frost, I knew you loved her"

"_loved_? I still do"

"Well then go and find her."

"There's no point, she's in Marseilles, and she's dying"

Aphrodite settled down next to Jack "Jacky, you know what, Love doesn't make any sense, my questions earlier didn't make sense, but it was what was needed to show your true emotions"

Jack sat their quietly. "I can't bear to lose her, I'm a coward, but I can't bear to lose someone I love again"

This time, Aphrodite smiled a real smile. "I promised you a drachma for your thoughts, and you gave me more than you thoughts, so I thought I needed to give you more than a drachma"

Jack's eyes were wide as balls as Aphrodite took a golden apple from her sleeve, and rolled it at him. "That's better than a drachma, right? Do me a favour and tell Elsa your feelings"

Jack took the golden apple into his shaking hands, and looked at it with disbelief. This was the answer. With this, they could be together once again, with no fear of losing each other ever again.

* * *

**HI! Anyone know the story of the golden apple? Hint: it is a very expensive and heavily guarded wedding gift…. More to come, make sure you follow me!**

**So…. I wrote this chapter with about 2 hours of sleep…. I hate the springtime (right now0 I can never sleep, I don't know why, so this week/month/season I have been sleeping minor hours… my friend has the exact same problem, don't think I'm weird ;)**

**So because of the 2 hours of sleep, I have made Aphrodite into a very confusing goddess… half the stuff she says makes zero sense, and she is weird in general. But, for a stroke of confidence, my friend editied it for me, and told me that was what love was like…. Generally confusing, so I thought it suited her just fine.**

**Also, something else to point out is that Jack seems very minute in this story. Throught this series, we have seen Jack doing many heroic feats, but I feel to ring him more into character, he needs a weaknesss, and that is losing people. I'm sorry if you guys were disappointed thatno romantic pledges were to be made, but I promise a happy ending for both of them :D**

**Make sure to Follow/Fave me, and leave me a review**

**Love, PomPom**


	16. Over?

**Chapter 16**

* * *

_Really angsty, and I tried my best at a very descriptive passage… tell me how you like it, and as always, Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Definitions**

_Zephyrus – the west wind, often referred to as the gentlest winds_

_Golden Apple – (many reviewers posted a nice backstory on the golden apple, if you want, you can go read those!) it is basically a golden apple that is prized. It comes from a tree that Zeus gave hera for their wedding, and it has the power to make anyone immortal…. But it usually is the cause for discord as well, the Trojan War was because of a golden apple._

* * *

**_The Fairest of them All (not related to the story whatsoever)_**

_Iris, the goddess of Discord was not invited to a Olympus gathering, which made her very angry (She's discord, or disagreement, of course she won't be invited to a festive party) Eris decided to play a prank on the entire party. She plucked a golden apple from the tree of immortality, and inscribed on it 'to the fairest one of all' and threw it into the party, where three goddesses picked it up._

_Athena, Aphrodite and Hera all wanted the apple. Athena thought that she was the fairest because she was just and equal to all. Aphrodite decided she needed it because she was the most beautiful, while Hera thought because she was the Queen of the Gods, she deserved it. To settle the disagreement, they called over a Prince, Paris, to help them judge._

_Paris was given the prized golden apple and told to choose, but not before getting greased up by the goddesses. Athena offered him eternal wisdom if he gave her the apple, Hera vowed for him to be the King of all the surrounding tribes, while Aphrodite offered him the love of the the fairest maiden of them all, Helen of Troy._

_Now there was a catch to the deal. Whoever Paris chose, the other two would go against him (so if he wanted to be king and take Hera's offer, then he will be dumb, courtesy of Athena, and loveless, courtesy of Aphrodite)_

_Paris was a young boy, in his late teens, and the only one thing he wanted was to find his true love, thus taking up Aphrodite's offer. This ensued to Paris 'kiddnapping' the Queen of Troy (but she loved him… so technically they eloped) and the Trojan war. This was also the explantion of why Paris never was King, and he was really dumb throughout the war (like he let a stupid gigantic horse into his city… c'mon)_

_Holy Carp that was really long….._

_River Styx – a river in the underworld, where Charon rowed the newly dead souls into the land of the Underworld_

_Oizys – Goddess of Misery (To those who read Percy Jackson like the bible… don't…. Achlys was the Goddess of the Death Mist, it made her miserable but there was another goddess that specified in Misery, Oizys)_

* * *

Jack looked at the apple, not believing the sight he was looking at. Aphrodite just rolled one of the most prized possessions, protected by the Hesperides nymphs and their gigantic dragon, Landon. The tree was the most protected wedding present of all time.

The golden tree was the pinnacle of Zeus and Hera's marriage. It was a wedding present that granted immortality to anyone who ate it. It was such a prized possession that Hercules even had to get the apple as one of his last labours. Now, Jack was staring at one, right in his face.

Aphrodite gave him a smirk and patted his head "Jackie boy, I do hope you know what to do with this, say hi to Apollo for me!"

With a wave of her hand, pink clouds laced with designer perfume and engulfed Jack. While the smoke curled up his clothes, Jack heard Aphrodite laugh

"Thank the gods the boy's got some sense, Oh! That was a great arrow that I fired, you have no idea how bored I was of the typical love stories – Heck, I watched the one with Ryan Gosling over two hundred and thirty three times!"

-OOO-

Jack as still chuckling when he landed feet-first into the Hunters of Apollo, all the hunters turned around and stared and smelled at the smoke that Jack was delivered in.

"Jack, my man! Nice to see ya!" cried out Apollo, staring into the fire pit, with his aviators still firmly glued onto his face. He turned around to see Jack, saw the apple, and his jaw dropped

"Jack, give me the fruit. If you know what's right for you, give me the damn apple, its no good for you"

Jack anxiously looked at him

"Jack, listen to me. Elsa's no good. You belong here, with us, not with some spoiled rich girl like her"

Jack suddenly tensed up in anger

"You know what you did to me? You ripped everyone I loved away from me. my sister, my parents, my LIFE. You took it all from me because you wanted to win some popularity contest with your sister"

By then, some of the other original hunters perked up their head. They could connect with Jack's fury.

"Your pathetic little popularity contest with your sister made me a wanderer. Trust me, I was in the underworld, and I saw how it was like to wander the banks of the River Styx, forever stuck in limbo. But you have idea how it was like in those years, surrounded by millions of voices, but unable to speak your own"

Jack's eyes were prickling, tearing up when he remembered his worst moment in his life. Others were listening, hearing their strong head of Hunt crumble. Jack continued;

"I wandered for years until I found you, and don't think that my misery ended. Oizys was not kind to me. I worked my butt off to reach to top, but everyone was cold to me, the only light in my life was the other hunters, which was my only surviving family"

Apollo got up, with a small sneer "What are you implying? I was generous to you, I let you mourn your family, I gave you my Head position_, I was like a father to you_"

Jack thought for a moment "No. you were never my father, or even a brother. My parents passed away over two hundred years ago. I let them go. But I'm never ever going to let Elsa go."

"DON'T YOU THINK –" Apollo thundered

"I'm going to find Elsa, and I'm taking my apple with me"

Jack started to walk away, but Apollo won't take no for an answer. He notched his bow and sent it flying, straight through the Golden Apple.

-OOO-

Jack flew through the clouds riding on his golden pegasi. He could feel the winds tickling his skin. He whispered thanks to Zephyr, and urged the horse to go faster. He looked at the apple that he held in his hands. It was now bruised and had an arrow stuck into it. It definitely was not good. He needed to do something with it as soon as he landed.

In less than thirty minutes, Jack landed on the cobblestone paths of an abandoned village, in Marseilles, near the waterfront. It was nighttime and the street was deserted. The village was used as a tourist trap, but now, with no one visiting, the place was almost like a ghost town.

Jack saw the bruised apple in his hands and went up to a closed juice stand. He busted the lock and went into the small operating room, and grabbed the nearest juicer. He rinsed it off and stuffed the apple into it, and placed a glass bottle on the other.

The bottle soon filled with golden liquid, sparkling and pure. Jack capped the precious bottle and ran out of the juice stand.

"Elsa?" he called out. It was dark and the moon was out, it shined brightly

Jack looked around; there were rows and rows of wooden houses and old storefronts. There were old French windows and brick exteriors. Jack poked around but didn't see Elsa.

He walked forward and came upon a stone wall. He followed it and came towards an iron gate, looking like it was previously furnished. He read the plaque beside the gate;

"The Arendales" he whispered. This was Elsa's home, stuck in time after the plague stuck the small town.

Jack opened the gate with a creak and stepped in. Even after over 300 years, the vibe that the grand French chateau gave off still was there. The grass looked like someone had measured the height, and cut the entire four – acre lot with nail clippers. No grass stood above the rest.

The hedges were as round as round could possibly be, trimmed to perfection. Even the flowers that looked colourful and playful, seemed to be staring you in the face, as if saying "You touch us, and we'll get the groundskeeper to kick your butt. We'd do it ourselves but our manicured petals would get in the way"

Jack couldn't imagine living here, much less a young Elsa living here.

Jack hit his head. '_Now isn't the time to be thinking of landscaping, Elsa came here to say goodbye, and to DIE_' he needed to find her, fast.

He remembered her talking about where her sister Anna died, next to a river. Elsa was probably there as well. He stopped walking and perked up his ears to listen for any sounds of water. Faintly, he heard it, the small rush of running water.

"Elsa!" he cried out into the night, stomping over the grass, and following the sound of the water. It lead him to a small stream, feeding into the Tyrrhenian sea. He ran the banks of the streams, looking for Elsa. He looked ahead and saw a bend in the river, and with reeds flourishing on both sides of the river. Round pebbles were made up the ground, and an old rickety tree was growing where the river turned. Jack turned to see the village, and saw the back of the old chocolate shoppe, and grinned to himself. He was in the right place.

Jack ran head and examined the tree. The place was polar opposite of the Arendale's grand chateau. While the Arendale sought after perfection, their journey was in vain, because nothing ever could be perfect, no matter how long the groundskeeper spend, and no matter how much money was sepnt. But here, in the small brook, it screamed perfection.

Jack was lost in his thoughts until he saw a muted silver light. He ran towards it and his heart just broke as he saw the broken body of Elsa Arendale.

"NO! Elsa, stay with me…. no! Elsa! Look at me!"

Elsa Arendale, perhaps the last surviving member of the small village, laid on the floor next to the thick tree. Her silver aura was fading fast, and as soon as that disappeared, well… she was over 300 years old….

"ELSA" screamed Jack "Elsa, No, stay with me"

Elsa looked up at Jack's ice blue eyes, and their gazes met, blue on blue. Elsa took Jack's hand, and Jack was holding back tears.

"Anna…" was the last words Elsa said before she closed her eyes….

* * *

**DON'T KILL ME! (at least not yet)**

**So yeah…. Not going to spoil anything for the next few chapters, so this note is going to be really short.**

**I hope you like the story, and there is a little bit of Angst, but overall fluffiness for the next few chapters…**

**Make sure to review, favourite and follow, and look out for the next chapters…. There should be about 4 more…. I'm not going to go over twenty…**

**I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON**

**Love, PomPom**


	17. Over

**Chapter 17**

* * *

_Like I promised you that Elsa wouldn't die (ish) and I intend to fulfill that promise (ish)_

_I know I scared you back there…. Sorry_

_I pride myself in the weirdest plot twists, so get used to me trying to screw you guys up… sorry…._

_On another note, THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING THERE AND SUPPORTING MY STORY! This is unfortunately the last chapter, but I do promise an extra chapter (epilogue) if I reach a certain # of reviews (and after I'm done writing it)_

_Thanks so much for your unwavering support!_

_And as always, Happy Reading!_

* * *

**_Definitions_**

_Aphrodite – Goddess of Love_

_Fates – 3 ugly sisters that share one eye, have the power to change the past, present and future, and to change it_

_Laurel Wreaths – a symbol of prosperity and good luck and stuff…. Back then, they gave it out to the winners of their first Olympics. It was sacred to Apollo, but honoured by all._

_Nectar – drink of the Gods. In this story, its portrayed as wine…._

* * *

Jack shook Elsa's shoulder and poured the apple juice down Elsa's throat, but halfway through the bottle, the Fates decided something different.

Halfway through, the fates decided against it and Elsa coughed.

She turned abruptively and knocked the bottle out of Jack's hands and the remainder of the juice splashed all over Jack's face

"NO" cried Jack, and tried in vain to dribble the last drops of apple juice into Elsa's mouth.

The bottle was empty. Jack broke down into hacking sobs. He gave up everything, literally everything, and this is what he gets back… he crashed into Elsa's chest, and his tears soaked in her dress.

He shook with choking sobs silently. It was inner turmoil that didn't deserve huge racking sobs, but instead, it was almost like his soul was being burned… a little at a time, but leaving a huge mark each time. He cried and cried.

Jack looked up and saw stars and the moon brightly shinning in the night sky, looking like spotlights. Then, the river that ran beside them reflected it, making it look like Jack and Elsa were on a stage, just another tragic play, presented to an audience.

Anger fuelled inside him, slowly curling up in his stomach. '_Someone set me up_' thought Jack. He took the stupid glass juice bottle and threw it onto the ground, making it crack into a million pieces.

"Screw Aphrodite. Setting me up for a stupid love scene" cried Jack in anguish.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked Elsa, peacefully lying there, her silver aura completely gone, but she still glowed from the moon's beams. She was an angel, a goddess, and didn't deserve to lay there like a broken doll.

Jack remembered why she came here. She was here so she could leave this world the same way as her sister, down the river into the Underworld. Jack knew that he had to fulfil Elsa's dying wish. He took a large piece of bark and laid her on it. Then he went to the riverbanks and collected handfuls of wildflowers and decorated her hair, her dress and on the piece of bark that would carry her through the river. He picked all different kinds of flowers, determined to make his lover's last wish come true.

He finished and stood back. Elsa looked like she was lying in a flowerbed in a peaceful summer day. Jack gently kissed her forehead as he gently pushed the barge into the water. **(you can probably tell where this inspiration came from)**

Jack walked back behind the tree, turned away and blinked back tears, cursing the moon to shine so brightly on a day that was meant for mourning. He kicked the ground and pulled reeds and sent them flying everywhere. It was hopeless.

_Then behind him, he heard a sound. (o_0)_

First it was like a rustling sound, soft and almost like a whisper. Then, a small cough reached Jack's ears. Jack craned his neck just in time to see the barge with Elsa on it topple over, and a very alive and awake Elsa falling off the little boat into the cold river water.

Jack lifted his head quickly, and prayed to the gods that this wasn't another scheme for their entertainment. He waddled towards the river and lost his breath at what he saw

"Elsa" he muttered into the wind, looking at the pale girl standing before him, as if she was a ghost.

Elsa surely was not a ghost.

"Jack" she said, with a hint of disapproval in her voice that made Jack wince

"Honestly Jack, you come and tear apart my favourite place in the world? Really?" she asks with her famous smirk, nudging at the torn up grasses that Jack had taken out in frustration.

Jack looked at the dripping wet Elsa standing before him; who dodged Death like a bullet and was back on Earth, worrying over some river grass.

"Demeter would have been proud" said Jack with a joking tone (that really didn't match his bloodshot eyes and tear-soaked sleeves) "but honestly Elsa, I thought I lost you there"

Elsa gave him an impish grin "Jacky boy" she drawled "You'd never get rid of me that easily"

Jack ran up to her giving her a bone-crushing hug, knocking her back down into the river. The two lovers braced for impact as the cold water engulfed them.

As they were lying in the water, Jack looked up at Elsa and her ice blue eyes.

"Elsa" Jack said "You know I love you. Right?"

-OOO-

The two couples stood hand in hand in the court of Olympus, as the court decided their fate and their immortality status.

Artemis looked over at Elsa Arendale with joyous eyes filled with tears "My dear, how you have matured over the centuries. You came to me as a broken girl, and now you are walking away with head held high. Though I highly disapprove –" she shot Apollo a maddening stare "of the man's _lineage_, I bless this couple's future together"

Apollo lazily got up but was pushed back down by an indignant Aphrodite and Artemis. In the centre, Zeus, King of the Gods, and Hera, Queen of the Gods sat in their respective thrones, analyzing the couple before them.

"Hera, I don't see why not these two young immortals should not become an Olympian like us. They have shown the integrity, love and passion that is needed"

Hera nodded, and Jack and Elsa looked up. Elsa was the first to speak

"My Lord, Mi'lady, can I please ask what roles we will be given, if we are given any roles?"

Zeus had a twinkle in his eyes (or should I say lightning) as he grinned at the young Olympian

"Darling Elsa" he began "The beginning of this year, in the Winter Solace, I promised you a role in helping refreeze the polar regions of the world"

He took a deep breath "The need is even more urgent now, as one the original winter goddesses, Khoine, has been taken into the dark side, along with her male sidekicks. We need someone more than ever to keep nature in balance"

_(this story happens in about the timeline of PJO series…. There have been very subtle hints)_

Jack blinked and digested the information "wait. Hang on! Khoine and her sidekick? So Elsa is Khoine and I'm her sidekick? C'mon I need actual credentials here, I can't just be 'The Sidekick'"

Elsa rolled her eyes, and Zeus chuckled. "Fine. Elsa Arendale and Jack Overland Frost, former Head of Hunt for the Hunters of Artemis and the Hunters of Apollo; will you kindly accept my offer and become the new winter guardians?"

Elsa smiled to herself, and squeezed Jack's hand. Both of them nodded feverishly.

Hera and Zeus got up "Dear brothers and sisters, we hereby decree Elsa Arendale and Jack Frost the eternal guardians of winter… let the festivities begin"

-OOO-

Jack was with Elsa, enjoying the music when a familiar face unexpectedly showed up. The man had a bronze tan, capable of making Californians look like vanilla ice cream. He had a mouth full of perfectly straight teeth, glowing in all intensity, but the biggest giveaway was the aviator sunglasses that he wore.

"Apollo" said Jack, obviously not happy to see him there

"Hey man, mind if I have a word with you?" asked Apollo nonchalantly.

Elsa winced, but Jack stood his ground, "Sure why not?" he said with air of caution.

Apollo was about to speak until his shaded eyes landed on Elsa. "Sweetums, mind if you move away to let me and Jacky-wacky talk?"

"Gods, of course not! You think that I'm just going to stand there, drinking nectar while you and Jack battle it out –"

At that moment, Aphrodite swooped in and carted off Elsa, to speak about the preplanned wedding in honour of the new ice couple (do you like chiffon dresses or silk? Personally, the 1980's wedding style, mm, plain simple but oh so chic!)

Jack had to stifle a laugh at Elsa's uncomfortable conversation when his attention turned on Apollo.

"Man, I'm sorry for what I did to ya, though I hate that Ella girl, you are still my best man –"

Jack cut him off "Please, no use for apologies, I had enough."

Apollo shot him a sad look "Jack –"

"Enough"

Apollo sneered "Well guess this loose end is going to go untied. You're ice and I'm the fire, we don't get along, but guess who will win the battle?"

Jack coughed "Look" he said in a slightly forceful way "thank you for what you did for me but I am ready to do something else now. I plan to move on and go with the flow. Now please, I don't want to pick a fight with you, but do leave us alone"

Jack said this and left to find Elsa, leaving behind a contemplating Apollo. After a few moments for the information to process, Apollo poured himself a glass of Nectar, and raised his glass

"To Jack, my hunter, my boy, who found a girl that actually made his brain work"

-OOO-

Elsa and Jack walked through the gardens of Olympus hand-in-hand, smiling as nymphs and naiads bowed at their laurel crowns that were the symbol of their new immortality. They walked around the gardens and finally stopped near the lake.

Elsa leaned over onto Jack's shoulder, savouring the bond of human connection that the two shared. She's never really had a feeling like this before. She heaved a content sigh, as she felt Jack ease beside her.

"Elsa, you know I love you, right?"

Elsa giggled like a schoolgirl "Yes Jack, you told me that less than twenty-four hours ago, by the river, remember?"

Jack stroked her hair "Well I'll make sure that I'll remind you, so you will never forget it."

Elsa giggled "Are you saying I'm forgetful? What am I forgetting Jack?" she asked, in mock shock.

Jack laughed and Elsa smiled. It was truly a beautiful night. The moon was brighter and fuller than the day before, and the stars were all out, shining bright around the couple.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's waist and pulled him closer, while Jack tilted Elsa's face closer to his own. Slowly, their lips fit like puzzle pieces as they touched, and fireworks rippled through their bodies.

When they pulled back, both gasped for breath, but a pulsing of satisfaction that coursed through them. Jack pulled Elsa close to him, and wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her back into the party.

"C'mon my Snow Queen, How about a dance?"

* * *

**- FEEL FREE TO JUDGE THE ENDING -**

**Was it a bit rushed? **

**Nonetheless, YAY! My Fanfic 'the Hunter and the Huntress' is now officially finished!**

**Honestly, this started out as a small idea that I had, I prepared for it to be a one-shot, but after the tidal wave of positive reviews, this story managed to beat out my other story that I was working on (Complications) and by the 13th chapter, it had more Reviews, Follows and Favourites than 'Distractions' which ended with more than 25 Chapters….**

**Honestly, I can't thank all of you enough, and all those who liked it and made this a big hit!**

**If you want to hear another story, come visit my page and I am starting a new story very soon (like first chapter is going to be posted today) called 'Not over til it's Over'. It is a spinoff of 'Taken' (the movie) and a bit of 'Mr and Mrs Smith'. It will (hopefully) be good…. So I hope to see you all there as well!...**

**I don't know what to say, you are all amazing, and this could not be possible without you all! THANKS A MILLION! I will see you soon, as soon as I hit x amount of reviews, and I am in the mood to type, we will get an update on our favourite Hunter and Huntress!**

**Love, PomPom**

**PS. Do you guys like smut? I've read some really nice stories with more mature topics, and I actually want to try and write one…. But I really suck at intimate scenes and I can never find the courage to put it up…. **

**(lol I was trying so hard to make this passage sound…. Um…. Mature….. all I'm trying to say is that sex scenes are really awkward for me to write)**

**PPS. I JUST NOTICED THAT I FORGOT TO PUT OLAF INTO THE STORY…. IM SO SORRY, HE'LL MAKE AN APEARANCE IN THE EPILOUGUE…. **

**PPS… so I left a few loose ends…. Apollo is very iffy in the end, and so is Hans and Zoella. Also, both the Hunting groups are left without a head…. I know, this is 100% wrapped up, but I did try.**

**(Also a big one is the fact that Elsa only drank ½ the bottle of Apple juice)**

**I am not thinking of doing a sequel because I have no idea what I would like to write…. Like I think I covered the forbidden love enough, and now both of them are gods…. So what do you want to know about them?**

**….. im just ranting aren't I? Well I eagerly await your responces…. Ciao for now**

**Love PomPom (again)**


	18. NEW STORY ALERT

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to inform you about a new story that I have started (chapter 2 now... yippee) called 'Not Over til it's Over'**

**This series follows Elsa, a retired CSI agent, who busted up a bunch of traffickers in her time. She retires to become a successful fashion designer and looks after Anna, who still goes to university.**

**Spring Break comes, and Anna and her friend Rapunzel won a trip to Greece. unknown to them, this is where Elsa's old nemesis were. The people quickly clue in that the sibling that put many of their people in jail was visiting and...**

**THEY DECIDE TO HOST A WELCOME PARTY...**

**lol just kidding. This story goes (sort of) along the lines of Taken, the film with Liam Nielson, and Elsa goes back into her old spy days to start one last rescue-mission, and meets people (Jack) along the way.**

**If this seems appealing to you, click on my profile and you'll find it. **

**Thanks for your time, Love PomPom**


End file.
